


Underworld

by Senie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Olympic Gods, Persephone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senie/pseuds/Senie
Summary: Kagome hadn't met anyone who journeyed to the Underworld and returned, so she knew not to trust the tales of what went on there. But still, that fact scared her--no one returned from the Underworld. Yes, she was a goddess and the rules were different for her, but she couldn't help her skin crawling at the thought of what she was about to do. Then again, there was no way Hell was worse than her fate here.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a loooong time participator in the Inuyasha fandom but this is the first story I've ever actually written and posted for it! Hard to believe its taken me 17+ years… I have only recently dove into ao3. I have been faithful to ff.net for my whole fanfic career but I thought posting this here might reach another audience. This storyline was in my head for a long time and then I got the inspiration to put it into words. I don't use a beta reader so my apologies for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it. And even though its complete I love a good comment.
> 
> TW: sexual assault

Kagome's body was on fire as she sprinted through the woods.

" _You_ will _be my wife Kagome." Naraku had always had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with the goddess of Springtime but Kagome saw him as harmless. Today was different. The look in his eyes was different._

" _Never." She scoffed defiantly._

_In a flash, she was pinned to a large oak tree, the rough bark cutting into her back through her thin dress. Naraku's clawed hand holding her hostage by the throat._

" _It would be easier for you if you gave yourself to me freely." His voice was dark and prickled Kagome's skin._

" _I am a lot of things, but easy is not one of them."_

_A deep growl reverberated through Naraku's chest and Kagome saw his eyes flash red. His free hand moved like lightning and tore open her dress. Kagome could feel her undergarments still_ mostly _in tact and ground her teeth in anger._

" _Are you so pathetic that you must force yourself upon a woman who would have nothing to do with you?" Roots from the tree shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Naraku's free hand._

_Naraku chuckled darkly and broke the roots without effort, "Do you forget so easily? Your parlor tricks are not match for the god of Harvest." His left hand tightened its grip on her throat while the other explored her breasts through her shift._

_Instinctively, Kagome spit in the god's face, "You are vile," she croaked out._

_Pausing his advances to wipe his face, Naraku bared his teeth at her in an evil grin. Pushing himself against her, she could feel his hardened member against her inner thigh. "I will take you over and over and over again until you break." He whispered into her ear. With that promise, Naraku hiked one of Kagome's legs up and pushes himself towards her core. Kagome's body shuddered as only a single layer separated them now._

_The reality of the situation hit the goddess and tears began to stream down her face._

_His hand reached to rip away the cloth around her hips and she cried out. With her cry, a burst of pink light engulfed them both._

_Naraku was screaming. His wails and the smell of burnt flesh were the only thing filling her senses. She did not wait to investigate, she just started running._

With her godliness she could run for hours but it was the hiding that was the problem. Gods have the ability to sense each other while in the mortal realm. Just like now, she could feel the distance between herself and Naraku growing. But that would not last for much longer. For once he recovered from the injury he would be on her again. The only place to escape would be where the gods cannot freely travel.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as her feet continued to move. "Sesshomaru!" This time with more urgency.

Sesshomaru, god of gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and overseer of the mortal realm. Kagome would be safe from Naraku if Sesshomaru granted her entrance to the upper realm. She continued to call his name, trying to summon him, but nothing.

All gods are connected in different ways. Companions, being the weakest of connections, can feel another's aura. This helps in locating but it is only affective for so long and at certain distances. Meaning the farther apart, the weaker the connection. Between familial gods the aura sensing is stronger, even to the point of family members being able to feel the other's emotions. Sexual bonds were the strongest of connections. Partners were able to locate auras at any distance and even communicate telepathically, or so Kagome had heard.

However, every god, regardless of location or stature, was connected through a Verbal Summons. No matter the relationship between the gods, they could all be summoned with a verbal incantation. The issue, especially for Kagome in this very moment, as that it was optional for the god to adhere to the summons. Meaning Sesshomaru could hear her, but was choosing not to come.

For the first time since she started running, Kagome could feel the darkness pushing at the back of her mind. Naraku's dark aura was getting nearer to her now. She still had some time but she could not waste it waiting for that ass that may never show up.

The trees were thicker in this part of the forest but the underbrush was still manageable. Her mind whirled. What were her options? The only other realm Naraku could not reach her in was the Underworld.

No one spoke of the Underworld. Not even the gods, for fear of its ruler. Even though she was a goddess herself, she knew nearly nothing of the realm or its god, only the tall tales the mortals would tell—That even muttering his name would open the doors between the realms and allow him to appear and drag you back down to hell; he tortures his captives deep into the night and only stops so they can recover enough for him to reopen their wounds; if you listen closely on a cold winter night you can hear their unyielding screams from below.

Kagome had yet to meet anyone who had journeyed to the Underworld and returned so she knew not to trust these stories. Still, that fact did scare her: no one returned from the Underworld. Yes, she was a goddess and the rules were different for her but...she couldn't help her skin crawling at what she was about to do. Then again, feeling Naraku's evil presence tickling at the edges of her senses, she didn't think hell would be as bad as the alternative.

She had to rack her brain to even remember the god's name. Mortals refused to speak it, and her and her companions never broached this topic of conversation.

Inu-something, Inu...yoho? No. Inuyaba? No but that was closer...

"Inuyasha?" she muttered testing it out, "Yes! Inuyasha!" Kagome's heart leaped. Without hesitation she recited the summons,

" _Before me now I want to see_

_In the flesh I summon thee_

_INUYASHA!"_

Kagome could not afford to stop running in case he, like Sesshomaru, did not appear. But she continued to scream his name with no abandon.

Mid stride she felt herself leave the earth as her body twisted upward. Within a moment she was secured on...a horse? The sudden change of movement from running to galloping threw her and her mind whirled. She was positioned sideways on the front of a saddle but not facing forward. Instead, she looked up to come face to face with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

Bright, silver hair flowed behind him as his horse continued to race. His fringe was pushed back out of his face, focusing Kagome's eyes on the amber staring back at her. They were unlike anything she had ever seen, not even the fae had eyes like these.

"You called?" his voice was smooth, drawing Kagome's eyes to his mouth, where she was met with a smug smile. The fang poking out did not go unnoticed.

"Inu...yasha?"

"In the flesh," He smirked, quoting the summons spell.

Kagome was only momentarily distracted by his attractiveness but the dark twinge at the base of her skulls reminded her why she summoned him. "Take me to the Underworld." Her request was hasty.

No one ever summoned Inuyasha. Well except for his damned brother. But he had learned long ago how to block that voice from his head. So when the sound of a woman—a very _desperate_ woman—screaming his name interrupted his daily sentencings, he knew his curiosity would get the better of him.

He was familiar with most of the older gods, seeing as they had been around for millennia but this woman sprinting through the woods was unfamiliar to him. He could sense that she was only a few hundred years old so she did not exist during his last trip to the mortal realm.

The woman sitting practically on his lap was the image of desperation and dishevelment. Her midnight black hair swirled around her as the wind whipped through it. It was long and wild but Inuyasha noticed the small delicate detail of the baby's breath crown at the back of her head. Her lips were pale from the early autumn breeze as they parted trying to catch her breath, where her high cheeks were flushed pink from her run. As his gaze washed over her face, it was her eyes that Inuyasha was focused on the most. Her large doe eyes were shifting constantly over their surroundings, never stopping to rest for long as if she was expecting something to happen. The moments they did stop to look at him, he was caught off guard by the haunting steel blue color of them. They reminded him of time long ago when the grounds would warm at the tail end of winter signaling the arrival of springtime.

This strange woman was alluringly beautiful, Inuyasha could not deny that. But her words were now registering with him. She wanted to go to the Underworld?

Abruptly, Inuyasha pulled on the reigns of the horse to stop it. He quickly dismounted and offered his hand up to the woman still on the saddle. Her eyes were even wilder now, shifting around the wooded area like an animal cornered. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He could not sense any mortals for miles. He did, however, know there was something else just out of reach but it was too far for him to tell who or what it was.

When Inuyasha did not respond to her request Kagome repeated, "Take me to the Underworld."

Seeing as she was refusing to take his outstretched hand, Inuyasha dropped it, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves wench." Eyeing her as she gracefully dropped from the saddle without assistance.

"Kagome." She corrects him sternly.

"Kagome it is then."

"Good, we have the pleasantries out of the way. Now let us go."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her again as he examined her full body. Her long, cornflower blue dress was simple, it's sleeves were loose and airy as they reached a little past her elbows. The hem was dirtied and ripped from, he assumed, her trek through the woods but it covered most of her...bare feet?

Odd.

It was the bust area that he really wanted to question. The once laced front was ripped and torn, revealing parts of her white undergarments and flashes of milky skin in some places. If he wasn't mistaken he thought he even saw flecks of blood at her left ribs.

Now assuming her appearance had something to do with her request, Inuyasha wanted to see how much information he could get from her.

"Why would you want to go to the Underworld?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Well then you can stay here in these woods with your reasons to keep you company." Inuyasha turned back to the stallion. "Wench." He added under his breath.

"Wait!" The sound of desperation was back. Just like when she was calling his name. He didn't like that tone.

"Why?" Curiosity clear in his tone.

"I will give you anything you desire."

Inuyasha turned back to her, unable to stop the suggestive look that pinned her. " _Anything_?" Just how desperate was she?

Between the tone of his voice and the look on his face, Kagome knew what was being suggested. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she tried to look strong.

But from Inuyasha's view, all he saw was a broken woman.

"If _that_ is what you desire, then...I will yield." Her voice was so small, she did not meet his eyes.

Was this better than what Naraku wanted to do? Yes, at least she made this choice herself, even if it wasn't perfect. In the few moments she had spent with this man she could tell his aura was nothing compared to Naraku's. He was the lesser of two evils at this point. Ironic, with him being the ruler of the Underworld and all.

The word desperation flashed in his mind again and he pitied her. For a goddess to give up her purity to someone that was not her mate was a big deal. The biggest of deals in their society. Whatever she was running from was scaring her to the point she would offer herself to him, a stranger. No, not just any stranger, the Lord of the Underworld.

He knew the reputation he had in the mortal realm. Humans feared him to the point they would not speak his name, only referring to him as the stupid moniker Hades. He was merciless and cruel and a terrible monster. It amused him until he came face to face with the idiotic mortals. Even after death, their fear crippled them in his presence. The feeling to comfort them had long ago faded into contempt.

Seeing as this woman roamed this realm, she must have heard the humans' stories of him. But he found no fear in her eyes when she looked at him, only when she glanced around the trees. Something was scaring her, but it wasn't him.

Before he could respond, a dark shot pricked the back of his neck. He noticed the fearful change in Kagome's demeanor immediately. She stepped closer to him, hands fisting in the wrinkled fabric at her stomach " _Please_."

Inuyasha held out his hand to her again. She looked down at it and then back up to him. Relief washed over her face as a sliver of light returns to her eyes and he was, again, amazed by her beauty. Without a word, her lithe hand grabbed onto his.

Kagome had never been transported before. It was an ability that only the strongest of gods possessed. But she didn't think she liked it much. All in an instant she felt her head spin and then stop abruptly. The sensation weakened Kagome's knees but an arm snaked around her waist before she could drop to the floor.

A beat passed and Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. His right hand was still holding hers, now pressed against his hard chest while his left secured her flush to him.

Inuyasha smirked darkly at their closeness as he gave her waist a small squeeze before releasing her and stepping back.

Still unsure of her legs, Kagome dared not to move.

Grand was the only word that came to mind as she took in her surroundings. Dark wood covered the floors and lined the enormous staircase in front of her, a deep red covering leading up the steps. Countless candles were lit throughout the hall but the main lighting was coming from the large crystal chandelier handing above them.

"So Kagome, how long will you be gracing us with your presence?"

The way he said her name fogged her mind. Realizing what he had asked, she blushed and remained silence.

"I see. I will have a room prepared for you while you decide."

A woman in a simple dress appeared from one of the hall's side doors, "This is Sango, she will assist you with any needs or desires you have." Inuyasha gestured to the new comer. "Sango, show her to my den once she has cleaned up." And with that, Inuyasha disappeared behind a door the opposite direction Sango had come from.

Without a word, Sango started walking towards the staircase. There was a circular table under the chandelier and Kagome noticed a bowl of pomegranates decorating it. Knowing she would be hungry soon, Kagome grabbed one.

"You don't want to do that." Sango's voice was strong and startled Kagome. "The food here is bewitched, even for a god."

"Will it kill me?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"No, but it _will_ bind you to this realm."

Kagome stared down at the fruit before returning it to the bowl.

The craftsmanship of Inuyasha's estate was beautiful. The dark wood and deep reds were present throughout the design and the candlelight gave a romantic hue to the halls. Sango led Kagome up the stairs and through a hall lined with doors. When she got to the last one, Sango turned and entered.

"I will run you a bath." She said simply before disappearing into what Kagome assumed to be the en suite.

Relief filled her at the thought of hot water. But as Kagome looked down at her torn garments her stomach filled with dread. The tattered garment only reminded her of the ordeal with Naraku. They must have a needle and thread somewhere in this estate.

"You should find everything you need in the armoire." Sango called from the bathroom threshold. Kagome looked up in question. Sango only nodded towards the wardrobe in the corner.

Kagome pulled the double doors open and was met with enough dresses to last her a lifetime. Each was different but all were beautifully crafted, far nicer than any dress she had ever worn.

Running her hands over the luxurious fabric, Kagome asked, "Does he have guests often?"

Sango snorted, "No."

Kagome turned back to the woman with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lord Inuyasha's powers in this realm are virtually limitless." Kagome understood the implication.

"I will return when you are done." Sango said simply and left the room.

The warm water felt amazing on her aching muscles. An array of fragrances and soaps were cluttered together on a silver platter on a stool near the edge of the claw-footed tub. They all smelled divine and reminded Kagome of her fields back home. Thinking of home, she tried to conjure flower petals for the bath but they were all misshapen and lacked the appropriate pigment. Curious, Kagome tried to create a single peony in her hand. When she focused her energy she felt strange. As if she was water logged and couldn't quiet focus. It took a handful of times before she had a satisfying flower. This realm must be hindering her powers for one reason or another.

At least autumn was fast approaching. She would not have to worry about looking after the fields and flora for months. Would she still be here when spring returned? Technically, spring couldn't return if she was still in the Underworld...

She really had not thought through this plan at all. But she had no time to prepare with the events that had quickly unfolded.

Naraku had always been an ominous figure in Kagome's life, as harvest and springtime often worked closely together. He had taken a keen interest in her for as long as she could remember but something snapped in him today.

She knew what.

He had actually asked for her hand in marriage and she had refused. At first she was polite and kind in her words but his tone soon darkened and he was spouting misogynistic vulgarities at her. She wanted to spare his ego at first but after that she did not hold back her insults. He did not take kindly to that and attacked her, ready to force himself on her.

Chills ran down her back thinking of what could have happened. Then she remembered the light she emitted and burned him with. That had never happened before. Her mother had told her that she was created from the sun and a part of it burned inside of her. Little did she know she could release its powers when necessary.

Exiting the bathroom, Kagome noticed a vanity that had not been in the room prior to her entrance. Her ruined dress and undergarments were also gone. Wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel, she sat in front of the vanity to brush her long, wavy tresses. Just as in the bathroom, there were numerous glass bottles and jars filled with creams and lotions and perfumes, each smelling better than the last. She had never used such extravagant items in her lifetime. She lived a simple life, tending more to the nature than to her own appearance. Being the goddess of Springtime was a wonderfully challenging job that she hoped to continue for centuries. But again she thought of what her fate would be now that she was here hiding from Naraku.

Venturing toward the armoire again, she was amazed to find a replica of her blue dress from earlier, only now looking as if it were new. In the bottom drawers were undergarments, those too new and luxurious.

A blush crept over her cheeks thinking of the dark god using his powers to place them here. The blush receded as she recalled their "deal". Was he going to want his "payment" now? Her stomach dropped at that thought. She had run from one man she did not want to end up with another.

A sudden knock at the door alerted Kagome of Sango's return.

"Just a moment!" She called, picking a sage green, bell sleeved dress from the rack. There was intricate gold detailing around the neckline that made Kagome feel unworthy of its elegance. Her long hair was falling in full waves around her shoulders and down her back but something was missing. Waving her right hand around her head, a thin ring of small eucalyptus leaves appeared. Just as in the bath, something was off. The leaves were different and she felt a resistance in her powers. A few more waves of her hand and the eucalyptus leaves improved.

Sango did not speak as she led Kagome down more halls towards Inuyasha's den. The god's aura was so strong it filled the estate; Kagome would not have needed Sango to guide her to him.

Two great double doors with elaborate carvings was where Sango stopped. Knocking twice, she did not wait for a response before opening them for Kagome. The smell of rich pine met her as she entered, reminding her of the winters in the western forests. A fire crackled in the large hearth to her right, providing the only light in the room. The floor-to-ceiling windows behind the desk in front of her showed Kagome it was now pitch black outside. She was completely unaware of the time, or if it was even the same as the mortal realm. All she was focused on was the silver-haired man seated behind the oversized, wood desk.

His face was washed in red from the firelight, drawing Kagome closer to him. His long silver hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck while his alluring amber eyes stared down at paperwork in front of him.

Kagome's barefoot steps were silent as she approached the desk. Two, thick wing backed chairs sat across from the desk, but the goddess chose to stand between them instead. Once she was mere feet from the desk, amber eyes met Kagome's. Even in the dim light, they shined like the sun—bright and warm. Tiny prickles shot down Kagome's elbows to her fingertips at the eye contact; a sensation she had never felt before—odd.

Unwilling to focus on the strange feeling in her hands, Kagome spoke, "Thank you for the garments. They are lovely."

Inuyasha's eyes drifted from her face to look over her refreshed appearance, "I'm glad they are up to your standards." A paused filled the space between them and Kagome could feel her décolletage flush.

"Now that you are here, I need to inform you of...the procedures." Inuyasha spoke again, looking into her eyes. "You are free to roam this estate and the Asphodel Meadow. You will find the meadow fairly similar to the mortal realm so you should be comfortable there." His tone quickly changed, "Do not wander beyond there." He said ominously.

Kagome furrowed her brows but remained silent.

"There will be some inconvenience with your meals as you are aware you should not eat food created in this realm. You can trust Sango. Anything she gives to you will be safe." Inuyasha saw a slight nod in the woman's head but her face was unreadable.

"Now I believe it is your turn to share." Inuyasha's form relaxed back into his leather chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. His black tunic was loose but stretched across his biceps alerting Kagome of the strength beneath.

"Is that so?" Kagome cocked her head in amusement.

"What domain do you rule over?"

"I am the goddess of Springtime."

Inuyasha snorted but Kagome's face remained serious. "Oh, you're being serious? What do you do? Make the flowers _grow_?" He laughed condescendingly.

Anger bubbled in Kagome's stomach. Swiftly, she waved her hand up and across her body and a single red rose speared the god in his left shoulder.

"Fucking hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Pain blossomed in his shoulder and he was shocked to see the foreign flower. Pulling it out was just as painful as the thorns tore through his skin. That was no ordinary rose. He could tell by the strong burning sensation that remained even with the flower on his desk in front of him.

"Do not underestimate me, my _Lord."_ The way she said the title sparked Inuyasha's instinctual dominance.

Kagome was baffled. When she shot the poisoned rose at Inuyasha is was as easy as breathing. There was no resistance like there was in the bath or with her makeshift crown in her quarters. This realm was doing something strange to her powers.

The dark smirk on Inuyasha's face refocused Kagome, "Oh you're a feisty one, aren't you? My apologies malady." She couldn't help but feel like that was more of a challenge than an apology.

"Next question: why did you want to come here?" Inuyasha's posture was more alert now.

"To hide." Kagome said simply.

"From?" his dark brows rose in frustration.

"Someone who cannot come here." Kagome could no longer hold his intruding gaze and stared at a spot on the wall just over his shoulder.

So she was hiding from another god then. That was interesting…

"Are you ever going to tell me who it is?"

"Unless you plan to kill him, I don't see how that matters."

"Does he deserve to die?" Inuyasha's interest peaked.

Her steel blue eyes returned to his, countless emotions swirling behind them, "A thousand times."

Inuyasha stared at her in contemplation. This Springtime goddess was completely enthralling him. It seemed her rivers ran far deeper than he initially thought.

Kagome was not uncomfortable with the silence now and stared back, taking in this man's features. His face was angular and strong, the color, sun-kissed. It complemented his bright hair nicely. And for the first time, Kagome noticed the two triangular ears perched on top of his head. They blended in perfectly behind his fringe but twitched ever so slightly.

Kagome had seen plenty of godly creatures in her time and each was more unique than the last. They all had a mortal-esque appearance with the slightest _heavenly_ appeal. Humans always knew when they were in the presence of a god and more often than not, they found it difficult to control their desires.

"You are much... _different_ than I imagined." Kagome's voice softened and she unashamedly roamed her gaze over him.

A spark in Inuyasha's eye was gone as quick as it came, "I learned not to roam around with blood stains on my clothes long ago, tends to frighten the mortals."

"So is what they say about you true then?" Kagome's curiosity coming out.

"Every word." His voice was thick, and radiated through Kagome's chest. She knew he was being facetious but she did not push the issue.

"It is late," His statement hung in the space between them.

Kagome turned to walk towards the double doors. She stopped half way to the handles, and turned her head to her shoulder, "Should I prepare to hold up my end of our deal tonight?" Her voice was soft and if Inuyasha were a human he would not have heard her.

She heard Inuyasha stand from behind his desk. Her stomach tightened as she sensed him walk nearer. Unwilling to be defenseless with her back to him, Kagome turned to meet her fate.

The approaching man stopped a meter before her. As she gazed up into his eyes she noticed the hardened look in them. The focus he was exerting as he looked into her eyes, he was searching for…something.

"There is nothing more divine than the screams of a woman who _willingly_ gives herself." The double doors behind her opens on their own, although Kagome knew it was Inuyasha's doing, "Good night Kagome."

And with that, relief washed over Kagome's body like the thawing rivers in March.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku roared. "Sesshomaru you son of a bitch! I summon thee!" Naraku let his anger flare, uprooting the large oaks surrounding him.

"Sessho-!"

"Enough with your insolent screeching." Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes as Naraku quickly whirled around to meet him.

"Locate the goddess of springtime." Sesshomaru's face stayed stoic but he inwardly sneered at the lesser god in front of him. Not even a please? Heathen. As Naraku's words registered in Sesshomaru's mind, he made the connection that the aforementioned goddess was the one attempting to summon him just moments ago. Of course he ignored her, but now that Naraku was involved, his curiosity was piqued.

"What do you want with the girl?"

"That is none of your concern, just tell me where she has gone."

Sesshomaru was not surprised by Naraku's response. The two gods were long time...acquaintances, and he was privy to Naraku's _style_. But they had an understanding so Sesshomaru quieted his mind and searched through all the celestial beings. It took but a moment to locate her in the lower realm. _Interesting_.

Sesshomaru snorted humorlessly and Naraku's shoulders tightened, "What?"

"It seems your little friend has ventured down below."

"What?!" Naraku screeched again, tree roots around them shaking, "Bring her back!"

Sesshomaru had had enough of this, "It seems you have forgotten who is the supreme ruler here Naraku, I take orders from no one." Naraku did not miss the air around him thicken as the older god flexed his clawed hand.

"Fine. Then I formally request you open passage for me to retrieve what is rightfully mine." Naraku found out long ago not to push Sesshomaru _too_ far.

"I will not be dragged into your lovers' quarrel. Especially when my brother is involved." As the king of the gods turned to leave, he did not miss Naraku's snarled words before he transported back to the upper realm.

"Mark my words Sesshomaru, you _will_ regret this."

* * *

Kagome had been in the Underworld for ten days now. And she was _bored_. The feeling was unfamiliar to the goddess as she could always find something or someone to entertain her in the mortal realm. But here, her options were limited. Sango had been the obvious choice in companionship but Kagome hadn't seen her since the day she arrived. Clearly the woman had other duties in this realm than waiting on Kagome hand and foot.

Kagome had exhausted her exploration of the Meadows by day three. They were not nearly as expansive as the mortal realm but Inuyasha was right in saying that they _were_ eerily similar to it. Kagome's biggest issue there was the sun. Except it wasn't _really_ the sun at all. It was some figment of this realm's magic. To any mortal, they would never be able to tell the difference. But to the goddess of springtime, who gathered power from the sun, Kagome could both see and feel the difference. The thought of her stifled powers crossed her mind. _That_ would be the most logical explanation to why they were dulled here.

Aside from the pseudo-sun, the inhabitants of the Meadows irked Kagome enough for her to avoid them at all costs. Yes they were human, but they just seemed...off. She could not place her finger on it but their ubiquitous glassied eyes were a dead giveaway to something strange.

But, again, this was the Underworld. What did she expect?

She had started making a habit of strolling through the Meadows every morning, but she found herself returning to the compound earlier and earlier over the last week. And now she was aimlessly wandering around the grounds looking for _any_ entertainment. She could sense people moving about but her abilities were hindered and she could not pinpoint anyone specific.

She had hoped to spend more time with Inuyasha, if only to read his Aura more comprehensively. The more time gods spent together, the easier it was to feel each other, per say and, in turn, communicate. And it bothered her to be in _his_ realm with practically no knowledge of him. But, just as with Sango, Kagome had not seen him since the day she arrived here.

"Excuse me miss, can I be of any assistance to you?"

Kagome's frustrated thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice of a child. How was it that this boy was able to walk upon her without her even noticing? Her powers were better than _that_! Another question for Inuyasha whenever she saw him…

"Why hello there." Kagome greeted. The boy couldn't have been older than 14. He was tall, probably an inch or two shorter than Kagome but very lanky. Clearly he hadn't filled out yet. But... _would_ he fill out? Would he age here?

She should really write down all these questions.

"Can I help guide you to your destination? Are you lost miss?" The boy's scruffy eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Kagome always loved polite children. "That is very kind of you but I am just strolling around. No real destination to be had. I'm Kagome." She reached her hand out for the boy to take.

"Shippo." He nodded, "I don't think I have seen you around the grounds before. Are you a new hire here?"

"No, just a-" Kagome paused to find the right word, "a guest."

The concerned look on Shippo's face turned to that of utter shock.

"A guest? I didn't know we had those." His voice full of wonder.

"Well Inuyasha was feeling rather hospitable." Kagome rolled her eyes at the little white lie.

"You are Master Inuyasha's guest? Oh how rude of me miss. Please forgive me." Shippo's entire demeanor changed with the mention of the god. He immediately bowed his head and avoided all eye contact with Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing my respect. Any guest of the master's should be treated as such." Shippo continued to bow in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

"Stand up child!" Kagome laughed and pushed against Shippo's hunched shoulder. "No one has bowed to me in all my years of living and you shall not be the first."

"My apologizes miss. I will act however you deem appropriate." Shippo stood up straight but his shoulders did not relax.

Kagome rolled her eyes again, clearly this boy feared Inuyasha more than respected him, "What I _deem appropriate_ is that you call me Kagome. None of this 'miss' nonsense."

"Again, my apologies m-" Kagome raised her brow, "Kagome." Shippo finished with a weak smile. Kagome beamed at him and she could feel her Aura surrounding him. By the slight relaxation of Shippo's stance, Kagome knew he felt the calming sensation too.

"So Shippo," Kagome started as she walked the direction Shippo had been going originally, expecting him to join her, "I _do_ have some questions for you. If you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Shippo exclaimed as he caught up with the goddess.

"Tell me about the humans here."

"Well, um, when a mortal dies they-"

"Shippo, I _know_ this is the Underworld. I meant why are they acting so strange." Kagome laughed a little at the boy.

"Oh...Oh! Of course! Well you see that's because of the river." He stated matter of factly.

"River?"

"The Lethe. After the mortals are judged they must drink from the river. Its waters have properties that make them forget their earthly lives in preparation for eternity here. It helps with the...transition." Shippo finished, trying to find the correct word.

"Interesting." Kagome paused to contemplate this information. "I wish it didn't make them so dull to be around." she mumbled to herself. "And what of the 'sun'?" Kagome used her fingers to quote the word.

"Another property of this realm." Kagome could tell Shippo was feeling more comfortable now as he educated her on the ins and outs of this lower realm. His shoulders were back, confidently, and his steps matched her larger ones. "History states that Ayame created it from a small slice of the original sun and gave it as a gift. It's virtually impossible to distinguish. The mortals have no idea...but...but _you_ did…" Shippo trailed off, the gears of his mind turning. Kagome waited until she saw realization color the boy's face.

"You're-"

"Shh," Kagome placed a finger over her lips with a coy smile, "It will be our little secret hmm?" The boy's cheeks flushed and nodded, mesmerized.

"Will you tell me about your mortal life, Shippo?" The two were still walking the halls. Kagome had no idea where they were headed but she tried to let Shippo lead.

"I was just a regular boy in the village. My mother sewed garments and my father built huts. I usually helped my father with his work but my mother made sure I knew my way around a needle and thread too."

"Seems like a contentful life." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, it was rather peaceful. I miss them."

Kagome's eyes turned sad towards the boy, "And what of your work here?" She wanted to change the subject for the boy's sake.

"Inuyasha has put me as the judge over the children. I'm still training. I have a lot to learn. But I am thankful for the opportunity. I just really don't want to mess this up…" Again Kagome did not miss the melancholy atmosphere that surrounded Shippo.

"That is a very prestigious position Shippo."

"When I- I died, it was because a little girl in my village, she fell into the river. It was winter so the current was too fast, but I had always been a good swimmer. I got her to the shore but then...a log knocked me back into the water. It wasn't so bad. It just felt like falling asleep. And then Inuyasha was there. He thanked me for what I did and he offered me the job. But even if this doesn't work out he said I am welcome in the Fields."

Kagome's heart ached for Shippo. He was so young, yet so brave. A horrible accident took him from his life, from his parents. Did he have anyone here looking after _him_?

Kagome swallowed thickly as she pushed the empathetic tears down, "You did a wonderful thing for that girl and you deserve your position. I know you will do wonderfully."

Shippo stopped walking and beamed up at Kagome, her words bubbling warmth through his aura, "Thank you for your kind words Kagome. I must head back to my post but I have enjoyed our walk. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Kagome recalled multiple things Shippo had said that piqued her interest but she knew she only had time to only ask about one, "Just one last thing Shippo. You mentioned 'the Fields'? Could you tell me about those?"

"Surely Master Inuyasha has told you about the Elysium Fields?" Shippo laughed in disbelief.

Kagome's annoyance tickled her thoughts, but she schooled her demeanor, "He told me I was only permitted to the Asphodel Meadows or here but-," she waved her hand, gesturing to the manor.

"Oh well then, um, then yes! Well the Meadows are very fine indeed. You'll enjoy them. And the manor! Well, just look at it! Beautiful architecture wouldn't you say?"

"Shippo!" Kagome's vexation only growing as the boy rambled on.

"My apologized miss I must be off now!" His voice was much louder than it had been and, in a flash, he took off running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kagome sat in front of her vanity, brushing through her onyx locks. It had been another two days without interacting with anyone of substance. The conversation with Shippo had been a nice change of pace but it made Kagome crave more intellectual interactions. She really tried talking with the glassy eyed mortals but it was no use. Knowing now what the river water did to them, it was obvious why Kagome could not move past small talk. And she was still curious of these Fields Shippo spoke of.

Slamming her brush down, Kagome was determined to find Inuyasha and get some answers.

Now she just needed to find him.

* * *

Inuyasha hated these days.

Fucking. Hated. Them.

It was the last day of the month and that only meant one thing: judging the _candidates_.

He would never admit it out loud, but having Sango, Miroku and even Shippo sit on his court was a weight lifted from his daily burden. He hadn't had such competent judges in centuries. But that didn't mean he would ever allow them to send anyone to Tartarus without his approval. Sure, he takes their recommendations and assesses them for himself but that only meant his whole day was filled with the scum of the mortal realm.

These were his least favorite judgements, for obvious reasons. Seeing into their evil minds, reliving their sins, feeling the pain they caused. Even after centuries, it didn't get easier. And without fail it always put him in a sour mood.

* * *

Kagome's legs carried her quickly through the hallways in Inuyasha's manor but she had no idea where she was going. She stopped abruptly, her frustration getting the better of her. She needed to calm down and focus. Closing her eyes, she took three calming breaths and tried to pinpoint Shippo. She had been trying to sense Inuyasha's aura for thirty minutes and it was getting her nowhere.

She easily found Shippo on the other side of the grounds and her feet guided her towards him. Her search took her to a dead-end wall. But, there was no mistake, Shippo was beyond it. Obviously, this must be another one of Inuyasha's ruses. Moving her hands to touch the wall, Kagome focused her powers. Again, they felt fuzzy in her mind but eventually the glamour faded from the wall to reveal a staircase going down.

Now that the barrier was cleared, Inuyasha's Aura was much more pronounced.

At the bottom of the staircase the hallway split in two directions. To the right, through the large wooden double doors, Kagome could sense Shippo and one other figure she did not know. But, a little bit farther to the left, stood a single metal door. And behind it, Kagome could, unmistakably, feel Inuyasha's presence. Without a second thought, Kagome walked through the door.

Dark. That was the first word that came to Kagome's head as she opened the heavy door. Followed closely by, cold. Not a frigid cold but more...drafty. And the Aura swirling through the space made her skin crawl.

The ceiling was low, lower than any other room in the manor she had seen. And the walls were completely bare. There wasn't even any rugs lining the cold stone floors. If she hadn't known better, she would think this was a dungeon.

The only sort of decor she could see were torches every ten feet or so giving off a very dim light to the center of the room. That's where she saw Inuyasha. His long silver hair tied up, swishing behind him as he paced back and forth. In front of him kneeled a mortal man, head down, arms bound behind his back.

The sound of the metal door falling back into its jam broke Inuyasha's concentration and alerted him to the intruder. Before Kagome could even blink, the mortal was gone and Inuyasha was in front of her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Inuyasha roared, his fangs seeming more pronounced than the first time she met him.

That was not the reaction Kagome was expecting at all. "I- I-"

"You _what_?" His anger only grew at her stuttering. Before she could form a coherent thought, his clawed hand was around her bicep, dragging her back through the door she just came through. He didn't release her until they were at the top of the stairs, where the wall once stood.

That gave Kagome enough time to gather her thoughts and find her own anger at the god manhandling her.

"I _told_ you the boundaries of where you could travel!" Inuyasha released her but whirled around to tower over her.

Unafraid, Kagome tried her best to match his height, "Are I not still technically in _your_ manor? How was I supposed to know what room that was? You haven't given me any information and left me to my own-" Again, she was cut off by the furious god.

"Need I remind you that _you_ begged to come here, _you_ are no one's prisoner, leave if you are unhappy. I would do without the burden." Inuyasha's voice now low and deadly. His amber eyes were narrowed in restrained fury but the color seemed to pulse with each beat. His mouth was snarling at her, truly reminding Kagome of his canine heritage.

But still Kagome did not fear him, "Why are you acting like this?" she tried to hide the chagrin that his words stung her with.

" _Acting_?" He scoffed, his mouth twisting into a horrible sneer, "I am not _acting_ you foolish girl. You chose to come to the Underworld with Hades and now you're upset it's not all rainbows and butterflies?" Red started to seep into the corners of his eyes and Kagome stared on in grim fascination.

She could not find any words to combat his fury. This was a much different man than the one who brought her to this realm.

Seeing as this fight was fruitless, Inuyasha turned his back and stormed back down the staircase, not even bothering to recreate the barrier.

Kagome stood in the room, blood boiling from both resentment and embarrassment.

Wanting to be as far away from him as possible, Kagome turned and headed in the direction of her quarters. The only thought repeating in her head was, _'Was coming here a mistake?'_

Although the demon of the Underworld just berated her she was never afraid for her life. History and logic told her otherwise but she was confident Inuyasha would not raise a claw to her. Her pride was more hurt than the arm he dragged her by.

No matter the argument, this was still far better than being Naraku's prisoner. She would endure a millennia of Inuyasha's yelling rather than face one moment with the god of harvest.

Thankfully, Kagome's mind alerted her of another's presence so she would not have to dwell on the dark thoughts of Naraku any longer.

She was seventy percent confident that it was Sango but she wouldn't be sure until she rounded the final corner into the hallway to her room.

"Hello Kagome, how are you enjoying your stay?"

Sango was dressed casually in slim fitting, black trousers and a black tunic; a short pink sash was tied around her natural waist. Her long chestnut hair was also pushed back into a ponytail at the back of her head, just like the first time Kagome met her,

"Sango! How lovely! I was wondering when I would see you again!" All previous distraught gone, Kagome could not hide her pleasure as she sped to close the distance between them. "I have been so utterly bored I was hoping for some company." Kagome muttered.

Sango laughed at her brash words, "Ah, I see. Well I have an hour or two now if you would like to have some tea."

* * *

"Demon hunters? Fascinating! I had no idea there _was_ such a thing." Kagome's tea was long forgotten as she was enthralled by the tales of Sango's mortal life.

"Well 'demon' was a general term we used. Really it was any dragon or giant or centaur that was terrorizing the villagers." Sango laughed at the goddess's wide eyes. For a supernatural being she didn't seem to have much experience with the realm's darker creatures.

"That is a very honorable profession." Kagome smiled gently. She could only assume it was Sango's 'profession' that ended her life at such a young age. The woman did not look a day over twenty-five.

"It supplemented our lives. It's not like I really had a choice in the matter, not that I would have chosen something else. But my father was the chief of our village. I was _born_ to slay evil." Kagome did not miss Sango's somber look as she focused back on her tea cup.

"And now, here in the Underworld...how do you feel about the evil here?"

"Ironically, I always protected humans from the evil that lies in the shadows. But I never imagined that some of them could be just as wicked as those creatures." Sango paused to gather her thoughts, "Thankfully, those types of judgements are few and far between."

"Judgements?" Shippo too had mentioned being a 'judge'.

"Inuyasha really did a piss poor job of explaining this realm to you, didn't he?"

_If you only knew._

"I am one of the three judges that sit on Inuyasha's court. Every day we inventory the newcomers and determine where they should be placed: Asphodel Meadows, Elysium Fields or Tartarus."

"Shippo mentioned the Fields but would not elaborate." Kagome was hopeful that Sango would be more forthcoming with the information.

"Yes, Shippo mentioned your talk to me. He is still green to the whole _judge_ thing so he was afraid of doing something wrong and disappointing Inuyasha.

"As judges, we are given the power to see throughout a human's lifeline. Through their memories and experiences Shippo, Miroku and I determine where they belong. The majority of mortals are sent to the Meadows. Those ones all have a balance of good and evil in them and will continue that lifestyle there. Drinking from the Lethe helps curb their more _primeval_ behaviors though. There _are_ the few humans that live what we call a heroic life. Shippo was one of them: a human that is virtuous and gives their life for the greater good. Those who are worthy, get to spend eternity in the Fields. Back home, we referred to it as Heaven. It is the most beautiful place you will ever see. A very fitting reward for those special few who are granted entrance." Sango's eyes glazed over in contentment and Kagome knew Inuyasha had offered her the same contract he had Shippo.

"And Tartarus?" The serene expression on Sango's face was instantly diminished and Kagome felt sorry for that.

"Sadly, ogres and trolls do not hold a monopoly on wickness. It takes us but a moment to know the evil someone lived in their earthly life. And, thankfully, a moment is all we need. Any mortal we deem fit for Tartarus is held in purgatory until the end of the month. That is when Inuyasha makes the final decision. He goes through each of those candidates and issues their _specific_ punishments in Tartarus. And it always puts him in a horribly foul mood, understandably. So if you happen upon him today, tread lightly. In all honesty, I would just steer clear of him all together. A few years ago he nearly tore my head off after I bumped into him leaving the chamber." Sango gave a humorless laugh at the memory.

Kagome did not plan on sharing her experience with Sango. But her stomach ached at this new information. If only she had run into Sango an hour ago.

Kagome could not imagine what Inuyasha saw as he looked into the minds of every evil-doer that came through his door. It seemed like torture to pile them all into one day instead of spreading them out over the month.

But this was _his_ realm.

And Kagome had a lot more to learn than she originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time but I hope you still enjoyed it. 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Kagome was deciding between dresses when she sensed Inuyasha's aura tickling the back of her mind. Grabbing the burnt orange, knee length dress she had been admiring from the armoire, Kagome quickly dressed. Waving her hand around her head, Kagome's hair was tied back out of her face with a simple sage sprig as a band.

She found him in his office just like the first day she arrived. He did not look up when she entered.

"Why did you lie to be about Elysium?"

Inuyasha replied, still looking down, "I did not lie."

"You did not tell the whole truth." Kagome urges on as she stepped further into the room.

"Is that lying?" Inuyasha glances up at her and continues, "If I don't tell you you have food in your teeth, would that be lying?"

Kagome immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment only to be met with Inuyasha's laughter. This was the first time she heard the noise from the god and it took her by surprise. His aura was far more relaxed compared to their last encounter.

"See, saying _that_ when there is no food in your teeth is a lie. There is a difference."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Semantics. It's quite rude either way." Clearly he was in a good enough mood to joke with her, so that was a good sign. Taking advantage of the situation, Kagome sat in one of the chairs across from Inuyasha's desk.

"Well pardon me, I must remember my manors." Even from his seated position, Inuyasha is able to bow at the goddess sardonically.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him but again used his good mood to her advantage, "Shouldn't I be the one bowing? Should I be referring to you as your majesty? Your highness?"

"You can call me anything you'd like." His words were spoken with such a suggestive flare that Kagome's ears burned, "But Inuyasha will do." He turned back to his work in front of him, thankfully not mentioning Kagome's blush.

Before he could embarrass her further, Kagome asked, "What work can I do here? What do you need help with?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed but he continued to look down at the parchment on his desk, "Work? I have no work for you."

"Surely, there must be something that I can assist wit-"

"There is not. I have plenty of stewards to conduct the chores. Besides," his voice lightened, "I would hate to give you some responsibility that might make you feel obligated to prolong your stay." Sensing his uncomfortability, Kagome watched Inuyasha stand and make his way over to the tall book shelf.

Kagome had not given much thought to exactly how _long_ she was staying in the Underworld. Summer was almost ending and she would not need to report to her duties until the last frost. That was at least five months from now, probably longer. Five months… Could she really stay here that long? Would Inuyasha allow her to? She didn't even want to think of what awaited her in the human realm if she were to return. She would cross that bridge when she came to it...

"I asked that selfishly. I am bored here and would like something to keep me occupied."

Inuyasha snorted, his back still to her, "Would you like some needles and wool? I'm sure some of the mortals can teach you to knit." Kagome rolled her eyes once more.

"I just want someone to talk to." Kagome's voice pleaded.

"Talk to the humans." Inuyasha picked a book off the shelf and returned to his desk, flipping through its pages.

Kagome groaned, "You know as well as I do that they are useless. Let me spend time with Sango."

"Sango has a job to do."

"What about Shippo?"

"Shippo is still learning and needs to focus on his training."

"What about Miroku?"

"No way in hell you're spending any time alone with him." Finally, Inuyasha's attention was back on Kagome, his eyes flashing in warning. Was that jealousy clouding his aura? Sango had told Kagome some stories about Miroku and his _less than_ holy ways. But she also assured Kagome he was harmless. Apparently, Inuyasha thought differently.

Emboldened, Kagome stood from her chair and walked around the desk to lean her hip against it. Inuyasha watched her every move and turned his chair to look up at her, his legs open as if to invite her to step into him. Staring down into his bright amber eyes, Kagome was met with a look she did not recognize. "Then will _you_ spend time with me? Keep me company?"

He walked right into that one.

Unable to ignore the opportunity to tease her, Inuyasha raised a suggestive brow and smirked. Kagome ignored it, along with the fang that poked out.

"Lord of the Underworld seems to have delegated the work nicely. _Plenty of stewards to conduct the chores_ and all that. You can spare an hour or two in your day. It's the least you could do after yelling at me so rudely the other day."

Although she now knew the reason behind his outburst she still thought she deserves an apology. But all playfulness was quickly gone at her words. Inuyasha was suddenly standing over her, a glare on his face. Kagome sensed more irritation than anger though, so she held her ground. Even as he towered over her, she just returned his stern look, not backing down. After a few moments of tension, she saw him visibly relax.

"Fine, let's go."

"What? Now?"

"There's no time like the present."

The two walked in silence as Inuyasha led the way out of his estate. The atmosphere was comfortable and Kagome enjoyed being in the company of another godly being. For some reason, her powers felt stronger when she was around Inuyasha. It was like she could really breath again. As they drew closer to the more secluded area of the Meadows, Kagome felt the need to speak, "I want to apologize for intruding on your judgments."

The last thing Inuyasha had expected was for _her_ to apologize to him for that day. Especially after she used it to bait him into being here with her. Hearing the genuineness in her voice, guilt tugged at his chest. "It wasn't _totally_ your fault." He muttered, avoiding looking at her.

Kagome smiled at his poor attempt at an apology, "Do your duties often upset you?"

Inuyasha straightened his shoulders and Kagome felt the slight shift in his aura. He was uncomfortable. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to use her calming aura to assist him.

Inuyasha laughed suddenly, "You don't have to do that."

"Ask about your work?" Kagome was confused. She did not want to offend him again.

"Try to make me feel better. You know I can feel your aura pushing against mine, right?"

"Oh! Well, I-" Kagome stammered, a blush creeping up her neck.

Inuyasha laughed again, "It's interesting being around another god. It's been a while." he mused as he continued to walk. Kagome felt a tickling at the back of her mind, a new push against her own aura. She couldn't pinpoint the emotion but it made her feel slightly less embarrassed.

"As for my work," Inuyasha picked up the previous topic of conversation, "It doesn't upset me. Except for...the offenders." His voice had lost the casual playfulness but this time Kagome did not attempt to sooth the shift. Instead she basked in the feeling, trying to learn from it.

"May I ask how those are different from the others?" Although Sango had given her a broad image of the judgements, she wanted to know what Inuyasha himself went through.

"What you walked in on-" Inuyasha started but his voice grew gravely, "He had nothing as a child. He never knew his father, his mother died of sickness when he was just a boy. His village didn't care for him. So he became resentful, he knew no one would help him. He stole everything he had, traveling from village to village in search of food and shelter. But as he aged, he became greedy. He started... _hurting_ people. Women. The darkness continued to grow in him. Until one day-"

Kagome was finding it hard to see straight. The pure energy coming from Inuyasha's aura was staggering. She had never felt something like that before. And then, in an instant, it was gone.

"I can see everything. Every minute from their mortal lives. Every person they hurt. I _have_ to see it all. And then I have to rectify it." Kagome had no clue when she had stopped walking. Probably when she was having trouble with her vision, but Inuyasha now had his back to her. His voice airy and detached, she again resisted her instinctual urge to comfort him.

"You want justice for those they hurt." Kagome realized his anguish for the mortals left behind.

"But I am just as bad. Finding the most malicious way to punish these offenders for eternity. How does that give anyone justice?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome then, his brow furrowed, a deep frown marring his face.

At that look, Kagome could no longer keep her healing aura back. "He who does not punish evil commands it to be done."

* * *

Since her conversation with Inuyasha, Kagome had found herself falling into a much more enjoyable rhythm. Each morning one of her new companions would bring her tea and chat with her. One morning, Sango even brought Miroku to introduce Kagome to him. He was wildly funny and had Kagome in tears before she even touched her toast. It was also painfully obvious he was very much in love with Sango. Kagome jotted a mental note to ask the other woman about that the next time they were alone.

After her breakfast rendezvous, Kagome would stroll through the Meadows and practice her powers. She was able to feel an improvement compared to her first day here, so that must be a good thing. But they were still rubbish in comparison to when she was back home. After lunch she would wander the grounds until Inuyasha found her. Depending on how they were feeling, they would decide how to spend the afternoon. But Kagome was completely content with strolling through the gardens and asking Inuyasha as many questions as she could before dinner.

"How old are you?"

"Two millenia, give or take a century."

"Who created all this?"

"Not even I know the exact answer to that. But the legend states that the Titans did ions ago."

"Hmm...Do the seasons change here?" Kagome asked as if she thought _that_ was a very good question.

"No, the weather and temperature are constant."

"Hasn't that gotten tired?" She couldn't imagine _not_ having seasons.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess I never thought of it."

" _Could_ you change it if you wanted?" Kagome looked up at him in genuine wonder.

"I could do almost anything... _if I wanted."_ Inuyasha's fang poked out as he tried to hide his teasing smile.

"Show me." Kagome challenged.

Without removing his eyes from Kagome's, the sky darkened in an instant. Lightning flashed across it and a chilled breeze rustled through her hair. Then, in a blink, it was all gone.

Watching it all unfold in the sky, Kagome's eyes widened in amazement, "Fascinating! Have you always ruled over this realm?"

"No. I-" Inuyasha paused, conflicted on sharing his darkest secrets with her. "I was born a demigod. A half-breed."

Kagome's mind raced. A thousand different thoughts ran through her head at Inuyasha's words. But it was the feeling of shame seeping through his aura that made her focus on his face instead. His amber eyes were angeled above her head, unfocused on something she could not see. Silently, she waited.

"The history of my family is a complicated one. You'll know my brother as Sesshomaru, king of the gods. But before he ruled, our father and his mother, Inukimi were Olympians in the upper realm. But, foolishly, my father fell in love with a mortal woman, forsaking his vows to his wife. When my mother became pregnant, Inukimi went mad and battled my father to the death. Legend has it that their war split the lands throughout the middle realm. After their passing, Sesshormaru took the throne and has resented me for our father's infidelity for thousands of years. As you can imagine, there is no love lost between us. Of course I can understand he lost both his parents and has put me as the only tangible cause for it, but-" Inuyasha paused taking a shuddering breath in. Anguish surrounded Kagome as it vibrated from Inuiyasha's aura. She reached for his large, clawed hand and intertwined their fingers, trying to calm him with her powers.

"He is the reason I am here. In this Hell." Kagome knew Inuyasha's tale was unfinished. Her comforting hand remained unmoving.

"Although I was a demigod, my mortal mother raised me in the village. I grew up with mortals, worked with mortals and- fell in love with a mortal. Her name was Kikyo. She looked after the children of the village while their parents worked in the fields. We...we were to be married.

"Unbeknownst to me, my brother came to Kikyo and commanded her to betray me on our wedding day. Like a fool, she refused. And Sesshomaru slaughtered her."

"The villagers told me it was a wild animal that had attacked. Of course, no one in their right mind would think that the ruler of Olympus would venture to the mortal realm for something as petty as that. So, I naively summoned my brother and pleaded with him to bring her back to me. I would do anything. He told me that if I would like to be with her, it was possible. I agreed before I fully understood his words.

"In an instant, he extinguished every drop of mortal blood in me and tied me to this realm. He _tricked_ me into becoming the ruler of the Underworld."

"And Kikyo?" At Kagome's words, sorrow flooded from Inuyasha's aura and tears streamed down Kagome's face before she even heard his answer.

"Because she refused the god of gods he banished her to The River Cocytus. Even as the ruler here, there are things I cannot change."

Through her tears, Kagome could not take her eyes off of Inuyasha's face. It reminded her of the winter-so hard and cold but beautiful in its own way. Slowly, she moved into his space. Wrapping her hands around his back, she molded her body to his and held him tightly. She wanted to warm him, thaw his wintered soul and give it new life. As she buried her face into his tunic, Kagome could feel his sorrow gradually retreating and that gave her hope. No winter lasts forever; no spring skips its turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty proud of myself for 7k words. (I wrote this at the beginning of quarantine when I had nothing else going on). 
> 
> This chapter is for sure rated M for adulty things.

A month had passed and Kagome still found joy in her daily routine in the Underworld. She had learned so much from Sango, Shippo and even Miroku. Talking to them gave her a different perspective of the mortal realm. And she even learned how to knit.

But, by far, her favorite activity was her walks with Inuyasha. Though she saw him regularly, he still seemed a mystery to her. There were so many layers to his complexities and Kagome couldn't wait to pull them back.

"Have you thought of more questions to ask?" His voice was teasing as Inuyasha approached Kagome from behind. She had been sitting on one of the garden benches, sunning herself when he came to meet her. Hearing his question, Kagome turned her head over her shoulder just to roll her eyes at his smug expression.

"Am I an inconvenience to you Inuyasha?" The damned way she said his name always made his chest tighten. As she stood from the bench, he eyed the dress she chose today-dusty periwinkle, off the shoulders with loose sleeves, ending just below her knees. He was a god of control. He was _not_ staring at the milky skin of her decolletage. But when she slowly moved a strand of hair behind her shoulder he knew she was playing with him. Shooting his gaze back to her face, her stormy blue eyes danced with humor.

"It seems you are my burden to bear." Inuyasha smirked as he held his arm out in gesture for her to lead.

Rolling her eyes again at his jokes, Kagome started to walk out of the garden, "If you are so tired of my questions, why don't you ask some of your own?"

In her time here, Inuyasha had learned plenty about Kagome. But he did not question her as she did to him. She seemed to enjoy the quick succession of quizzing him. And he had to admit, her direct questions were far easier to answer than some of the vague ones he would get from Sango or Miroku.

"Hmm...Do you have a favorite color?"

"Starting easy I see," Kagome smiled up at him, "Green."

Inuyasha paused, trying to think of another question, "Favorite flower? Or is that like asking Posideon his favorite fish?"

Kagome laughed, "Peonies. The pink ones."

"What do you do when it's not springtime?"

Kagome looked up to the sky, remembering her time in the mortal realm, "I spend a lot of time with the fae in the woods. I travel or, during the winter, I'm asleep."

"Asleep? You hibernate?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion.

Kagome tipped her head to the side in contemplation, "I never thought of it like that. But yes I guess that is what I'm doing. My body reacts to the cold, I cannot control it."

"So if I were to change the weather here, you would sleep?" He was genuinely curious now.

Kagome pursed her lips in thought, "Hmm, I don't know actually. My powers can sense the seasonal changes so if you were just to make the temperature drop out of the blue I don't know if it would have the same effect on me." Kagome got a mischievous smile on her face, "Want to try it?"

Inuyasha snorted at her eagerness, she had a fascination with this realm and his powers here. But, to appease her, he gradually started to lower the temperature. Clouds started to cover the sky and quickly blocked out the sun. Kagome watched in pure astonishment as the world around her lost all its warmth. Goosebumps shot up across her exposed flesh and her breath was coming out in thick puffs. Before she could complain about the chill, a thick wool shawl appeared around her shoulders. Moving her eyes from the sky to her companion, Kagome held back a smile as Inuyasha continued to concentrate on the clouds.

"Well I'm not sleepy. But I'm glad I miss this every year. What is so great about a frigid cold?" Kagome held the shawl closer to her body, waiting for Inuyasha to bring back the sun.

"This." Was all he said.

Confusion clouded Kagome's features as she looked to Inuyasha for an explanation. But his amber eyes continued to look skyward. Following his gaze, Kagome looked up to find the strangest thing falling from the sky-small white flecks. The two stood in silence as the flecks coated the ground.

"What is this?" Kagome whispered. Her shoulder leaning back into Inuyasha's trying to find more warmth.

"You've never seen snow before?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Snow…" Kagome paused, "It's beautiful."

The two stood like that for what felt like hours. It wasn't until Kagome's eyes began to droop and her head fell against Inuyasha's shoulder did he notice the change in her. He delicately wrapped his arm around her to support her. As he looked down at her relaxed face, his chest did that annoying tightening thing again. With a wave of his free arm, the snow was gone in an instant, the sky was clear and the temperature was back to a comfortable warmth. Kagome's brows furrowed just before her eyes squinted at the sudden light. Grumbling at the change in weather, Kagome covered her eyes from the sun and straightened her posture.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Seems our experiment was a success."

Remembering why exactly Inuyasha made it cold, Kagome's perk returned, "Fascinating!" Kagome stifled a yawn, "Well now I know who to summon if I ever have trouble falling asleep." Inuyasha's eyebrow shot up at the innuendo before a smirk covered his lips.

"Oh shut up," Kagome deadpanned.

"Our time is almost up. Shall I meet you here tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome hadn't realized how late it had gotten, especially with her little nap. She had wanted to ask him something specific but had hoped to ease into the conversation earlier. Well, no time like the present. "What would you say to something new tomorrow?"

"New?" He had ruled this realm for what felt like an eternity, there was nothing 'new' to him.

"I was hoping to watch you judge the mortals." Kagome looked up at him with a shy expression on her face.

"Is that something you really want to see?" Inuyasha looked down at the goddess, surprised by the unexpected request.

Watching Kagome bite her lip and nod her head slightly, Inuyasha knew he could never tell her no, "Tomorrow then. Ten o'clock." A huge grin spread across her face as she grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's forearms and stepped into his space. "Oh this is so exciting! I must go tell Sango!" And just like that, she was gone, running through the field back to the manor in search of the mortal judge.

Inuyasha stood planted to his spot for a few more moments, watching periwinkle flutter in the breeze.

* * *

Ten in the morning couldn't come soon enough. She had finished her tea with Sango and Miroku that morning and was pacing her room until it was time.

" _So Sango tells me we have you to thank for our day off today." Miroku nudges Kagome with his elbow when he walks in._

" _You won't be in the judgements with us this morning?" That was news to Kagome. She had just assumed the three mortals would be there as usual._

" _Inuyasha informed us last night that our services won't be needed today." Sango said simply._

" _Seems he wants some_ alone _time in the dungeon." Miroku wiggled an eyebrow at the goddess._

" _Dear lord Miroku shut up." Sango whispered angrily._

" _What? I'm just trying to help!" Miroku whispered back._

_Kagome snorted at the two. Clearly, they thought she couldn't hear them. They were cute though-Miroku trying his hardest not to stare at Sango, Sango trying her hardest not to throttle him. Maybe one day they would figure it out._

" _Do you think it's possible for mortals to fall in love down here?" Kagome asked sweetly._

" _Very funny you should ask that Kagome, because I have a fascinating theory about-" Miroku was speaking normally again, his attention on the goddess's question._

" _Oh my god just shut up!" Sango cried exasperated._

A few minutes before the tenth hour, Kagome made her way towards the judgement rooms. The last time she walked this path was under much different circumstances. The barrier hiding the staircase was not in place and Kagome could easily feel Inuyasha already at the bottom. Before she could reach the double doors, Kagome glanced back at the single door where the _offenders_ were judged. Not wanting that memory to ruin today, Kagome turned to open the other doors. When they opened on their own, Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting on a lush mahogany chair covered in red velvet. He was reclined in a relaxed position, one ankle over the other knee.

Kagome took an extra moment to admire him, Miroku's words ringing in her ears- _Seems he wants some alone time in the dungeon._ He was dressed in his typical black tunic and black leather trousers, but today he also had on a red vest with intricate gold detailing. It suited him well, giving him the air of authority. His long silver locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail at the back of his head, opening his angular face for her to see.

"Are you just going to keep staring or can we start?" And there was that famous smirk she tried to hate.

She really shouldn't give him any more ammunition to tease her. But there was no point in trying to hide her embarrassment, he would of course feel it in her aura. Taking a page out of Sango's book instead, "Oh shut up."

As she walked towards his chair, she could see the craftsmanship of the wood. Such fine detailing that accented the dog heads holding up the armrests. Without a word, Kagome sat on the left one and looked down at Inuyasha. She couldn't help but smile, she was excited to see how this all worked. And, in all honesty, she was glad the others weren't here.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to stare. Her long dress was the color of sunflowers and covered in lace. The neckline had a dramatic v ending at her sternum and his eyes couldn't help but drift down her neck and collarbone.

"For the person who creates my garments, you seem very enthralled each time I wear them." Kagome teased softly. She was not naive to how Inuyasha looked at her. She knew she was far more beautiful than any _mortal_ he had seen in the last two thousand years, but it still boosted her confidence to see his approval of her physical appearance.

"It's always nice to see my work on a live model." the god mumbled as he fidgeted with a vest button. She didn't miss the light blush on his cheeks though. "I don't think I have ever thanked you for them. They are always so lovely, you have a talent."

Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance, but changed topics instead, "Are you ready for the first group?"

Kagome straightened her back, trying to exude professionalism, "Is there anything I should know before we start?"

Inuyasha rubbed his knuckles under his chin in concentration, "They won't have drinken from the Lethe yet so they will be more conscious than our guests in the Meadows. But they are usually so terrified they don't speak." He paused to let Kagome digest that, "Ready?" Inuyasha looked up at her. He still didn't understand why she wanted to see this, but it was a small price for her entertainment.

Kagome nodded her head and turned towards the second set of double doors directly in front of Inuyasha's chair. With a flick of his wrist, the doors opened and mortals of all ages filled the room. There had to be at least thirty of them. Many of them were whispering and mumbling to the people around them, clearly confused with what was happening. But when they noticed Inuyasha they fell deathly silent. When they were all inside the room, the doors slammed behind them, making each one of them jump in fear. A moment passed, and then a second. Kagome didn't know what she was waiting for. But when she looked down at Inuyasha, he was flexing his knuckles in a ball, face angled down with his fringe covering his eyes. Kagome stayed as silent as the mortals as she watched him. Then, with another flick of his wrist, all the humans were gone.

The goddess's head recoiled back at the sight of the now empty chamber. Inuyasha's voice penetrated the vacant room, "When I first started, I met with each mortal individually. I tried to comfort them. It never worked. And after they drink from the river they won't remember me anyways. It's far easier to bring them in as a group. They don't feel so alone. That's one solace I can give them."

"With so many of them, how do you know you are sending them to the correct place?" Kagome spoke softly as to not break the spell of the room.

"How do you know it is time for the vegetation to grow in the springtime?" Inuyasha asked in return, just as softly.

"I-...I just do." The answer sounded inadequate coming out of her mouth.

"Exactly." Inuyasha tipped his head in understanding.

Kagome smiled in acknowledgement, "Has it always been this easy for you?"

"Sadly, yes." Inuyasha turned back to face the empty room, "I don't know what my brother did to me when he banished me here but seeing where these mortals belong is like- it's as easy as breathing."

Kagome could relate to that. To an outsider, springtime had infinite intricacies with minute details to make it all one beautiful event. But Kagome could do it all with her eyes closed. She was _made_ for it and nothing made her happier. It was the time _between_ springs that Kagome wished was easier. But being here, in the Underworld, was making the time pass much more enjoyably.

* * *

More weeks pass. Sometimes Kagome joined him for his judgements, sitting on his left. Sometimes she sat in his den, reading on his couch, while he worked. They were entirely too comfortable with each other now. Their auras blended together almost seamlessly. Inuyasha smiled more too, or so Shippo says.

Then there were days like today, where they walked through the Meadows and Kagome wanted to try something new.

"You really could do with more of a variety of foliage here you know," she muses as she looked around one of the many open fields.

"Oh really? And what is wrong with the _foliage_ I do have?" Inuyasha snorted as he gently pulled the end of Kagome's hair.

She laughed at his action and pushed her hair over her shoulder and out of his reach. "It's _plain_ for starters."

"Oh _for starters?"_ Inuyasha laughed in exasperation.

"Elm trees everywhere! Honestly, do you know how many varieties of trees there are? And you have three! Don't even get me started on the flowers!" Kagome waved her arms dramatically, the sleeves of her sky blue dress fluttering.

"Well then All Powerful Goddess of Springtime, _please_ , be my guest." Inuyasha flourished his arms and bowed in signal for Kagome to create.

Surprising the god before her, Kagome delicately sat down on the grassy knoll, making sure her dress kept her modest. When Inuyasha didn't move to join her, she raised a brow and gestured to the spot next to her. When he finally joined her, she went right into it.

"Since the sun is always shining here, let's start with the perennials that do well with direct light. This," Kagome waved her hand in a circle and a beautiful fuschia flower appeared, "is a chrysanthemum." the goddess's face scrunched in dissatisfaction and she waved her hand again. Inuyasha noticed a slight change in the petals but would have missed it if he wasn't staring directly at it. "Full sun, rich soil, good drainage, and good air circulation."

Kagome put the mum down and focused on the empty space to her right. With a flourish of both of her hands, a bush with thin green flowers appeared. Kagome groaned and flexed her hands at the sight of it. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. This time the flowers changed to a soft purple shade. "Lavender is fairly hearty. There are multiple different varieties, some for cooking or medicinal purposes but I just love the smell of it so much."

When the goddess raised her hands to create another flora, Inuyasha held her wrist to focus her back on him, "Kagome, are you alright?"

No longer wanting to hold in her frustration, Kagome blurted loudly, "Why are my powers stifled here?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes softened at the dilemma he had not thought of and took an extra moment of pause, "It's because you are so...pure."

Kagome snorted skeptically, _"Pure?"_

"You are literally the embodiment of life. And here, well, life can not thrive like it does in the mortal realm." Inuyasha fingered the pretty pink flower on the ground in between them.

"I thought it may have to do with the small fragment of sun you have here."

"That is part of it." He didn't tell her that the longer she stayed here, the easier it would get. This realm had magic of its own that fueled heavenly beings like themselves. _You just had to give into the darkness..._

Kagome seemed to calm at the knowledge that her powers were not broken, "Would you like to try?" she offered.

"Can we start with an easier one?" Kagome's heart definitely didn't speed up at the smile he gave her.

* * *

A door slammed in the distance but it was loud enough to get Kagome's attention. She had finished dinner with Shippo hours ago and was reading on her chaise in her room before heading off to bed. Ignoring it, Kagome turned back to her page. Within seconds, another door slammed, and then another. Setting her book down and tightening the robe around her nightgown, Kagome went in search of the commotion she knew was being caused by one man alone.

 _Why the fuck are there so many doors in this fucking place?_ Inuyasha growled as he slammed another one open, just to slam it closed again.

It was the last day of the month, which only meant one thing. But he had pushed his judgement of the offenders off until tonight so he could spend the afternoon with Kagome. The joy that time had given him was long forgotten as the visions from that fucker's life were the only thing that filled his mind.

 _The screaming. All the blood. And the fucking smile as he stood over his victims._ Inuyasha itched to torture the mortal himself. But eternity in Tartarus would have to suffice.

Inuyasha had no idea where he was going, as his sight kept shifting between reality and what he saw in the evil mortal's memory. But, instinctively, his feet carried him to his den. Foregoing using his powers, Inuyasha shoved it open with his hands, thankful to get his aggression out.

It wasn't until he saw Kagome leaning against his desk did he feel her aura. He was so distracted with the judgement that his senses were ignored. The sight of her in a thin blush nightdress and robe paused his fury for a moment. His aura was drawn to hers and by letting them interact his initial wrath quickly dulled but the underlying agitation remained.

"What are you doing here?" His teeth remained clenched through each word.

"You know why I'm here." Kagome kept her arms crossed over her chest, but her stance was submissive.

"Don't speak in riddles woman!" Inuyasha barked as his claws flexed at his sides. He kept his distance from her.

"Would you like to talk about it? Tell me what you saw?" Kagome's voice was soft and patient.

Anger swelled in his chest at just the _thought_ of sharing those awful visions with Kagome, "Don't be stupid." Amber eyes narrowed at her.

"I just want to help you," Kagome stood now, arms down at her side and took a tentative step towards Inuyasha. She could easily feel all the dark energy coming off of his aura. It was stifling and physically tiring her.

Inuyasha saw her move and mirrored her steps to keep their distance. He couldn't help baring his fangs at her statement, "You are just a girl with rose colored glasses on. You are naive to the workings of my life and this place."

Kagome grew bolder with his words. Taking more slow steps towards him she replied, "Although you have tried not to, you have showed me a different side to you." Softly, she pushed her calming aura towards his to alleviate the tension.

"Don't do that!" He yelled suddenly. His hands clenched and the book shelf behind him shook. "You think just because we've had a few nice moments that you know what type of man I am? You somehow see some _good_ in me? I am the god of the Underworld! Why can't you see my heart is filled with hate and my mind filled with revenge?!" His voice rose with each step he took closer to her until he was towering over her figure. His chest was heaving and his eyes burned hot.

Kagome, unafraid of his approach, stood unmoving. Looking up into his molten amber eyes, she matched it with her own look of determination, "Light is easy. Show me your darkness."

Before he knew what he was doing, Inuyasha's claw was tangled in Kagome's hair, pulling her flush against his body and his lips sealed to hers. In that instant, his anger faded to the recesses of his mind and all that encompassed him was _her_. Her delicate hands gripped his biceps and slowly moved over his tensed shoulders, trying to relax them. Giving into her touch, Inuyasha's body melted to hers. Wrapping his other arm behind her waist, he relished in the fact that she fit perfectly against him. Her nails scraped down his neck, grasping the front of his tunic and he couldn't help the chill it sent down his legs. She was trying to pull him even closer as her lips matched the movement of his. And when he heard Kagome's moan of approval, it stirred Inuyasha further, pushing her against the nearest wall in search of more contact between their bodies. His clawed hand moved from her hair, traveling down her body, savoring every dip and curve he had longed to touch. The thin, silk fabric slid smoothly over her skin and the sensation had not-so-virtuous thoughts buzzing through his mind. When Kagome's tongue teased the tip of his fang, a heat ignited in his stomach that Inuyasha knew he could not quench.

The long forgotten feeling in his groin abruptly doused Inuyasha's hopes of continuing anything with Kagome tonight. And pulling away from her didn't do much for his restraint-her lips were perfectly swollen, eyes hazed over and her hair wild from his attack. A vision of her, in his bed, the morning sun illuminating her skin, flashed through his mind. A vision he knew he couldn't make a reality.

"I-"

Inuyasha cut her off, stepped away from her, "You did help me. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow." He ignored the hoarseness of his voice.

Kagome could feel the change in his aura like night and day. It was easy enough to know he wasn't lying. But she also felt him shut her out. It was not something he had done before, though she knew it was possible. Any god could easily shield their aura for a number of reasons. She just didn't know what his was in this moment.

Unperturbed, Kagome only nodded. Walking towards the door, she paused as she passed him. Leaning up, she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek before continuing back to her room.

When he heard the door softly shut, he closed his eyes and basked in the memory of her.

* * *

When Sango arrived for tea the next morning, Kagome did everything in her power to act as her usual self. What happened between her and Inuyasha would stay between them, no matter how badly Kagome wanted another woman's opinion on the matter.

She was as surprised as anyone when the god kissed her. Unwelcomed? Never. But surprised, yes. She was well aware of his judgements last night. She had not mentioned them since the last time she interfered...it did not go so well. So when the commotion of doors slamming started, Kagome knew it could have only been one thing. Her plan was minimal. She knew she could calm him with her aura, now better than before due to all the time they had spent together. She had hoped to release the tension he was feeling and then be off to bed. She had expected his anger and snappish retorts. What she had _not_ expected was feeling every inch of him pressed against her while he kissed her into oblivion.

And then he had just stopped.

Had she done something wrong? Was she a bad kisser? _Oh god._

And she had to see him today. How was she supposed to act? What was she supposed to _say_?

Kagome wrung her hands as she nervously paced the garden. She would have to shield her aura from him. It would be far too embarrassing for him to _feel_ her embarrassment. And he did it to her last night so...fair was fair, right?

When he entered the garden, it was obvious he could tell Kagome was shielding him. He didn't say anything but the look on his face was almost...hurt? When she schooled the emotions on her face she managed a polite smile in his direction. He returned it but then quickly looked away. They exit the garden in silence, neither knowing what to say after the previous night.

"So-"

"So, oh-"

They both started at the same time and then quickly cut off their sentences. Silence spread between them again.

"How was your morning?" Inuyasha asked respectfully.

"Fine. And yours?" Kagome responded.

"Fine." And, again, the silence returned. The two walked on for another twenty minutes.

"Ok Kagome, stop, this is madness!" Aggravated, Inuyasha halted their stroll and held her by the crook of her arm. Kagome wanted to be shocked but she was just glad he had more courage than her to end their stalemate.

"Why are you shielding me?" Inuyasha looked down at her, searching for some answer in her eyes. Kagome was all too aware that his hand was still holding her arm, this thumb now moving back and forth over her exposed skin.

"Why did _you_ shield _me_ last night?" Kagome fired back, moving her arm out of his reach.

"I…" Inuyasha started but deflated quickly. Kagome grunted in displeasure and continued on their path, mumbling something about _madness_ under her breath. It did not take many strides for Inuyasha to catch up with her. But the thing that bothered her was she could feel his aura gently pushing at her shielded one, goading her to release it.

"Stop that. I do not want to rely on our auras. If you have something to say, _say it._ I want to talk like- like we're mortals or something!"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at the idea of that but, with the determined look on Kagome's face, he knew there was only one way to appease her.

"Fine." Inuyasha grimaced before closing his eyes to continue, "I shielded you last night because I was not ready to deal with the aftermath of my actions."

"You mean kissing me." Kagome corrected.

He pursed his lips and scratched behind his ear, clearly a nervous tick, "Yes, I mean kissing you."

"Am I a bad kisser?" Kagome held confidence in her voice but was _not_ feeling it internally.

Amber eyes shot open and looked at her in surprise, "What? No!"

"Oh. Well...good." Kagome responded, trying desperately not to blush. Judging by the grin that was slowly building on Inuyasha's lips she was doing a piss poor job.

"Did you think I shielded you because you were a _bad kisser_?" Inuyasha couldn't hold in his snorted laughter.

"No! Oh, shut up!" Kagome stomped and crossed her arms at the still laughing god. But her resolve soon cracked at the sight of him clutching his stomach. A smile was slowly replacing her tight expression but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She pushed him over before she started walking again. Hiding the smile, Kagome also released her aura from its shield. It was so much work anyways.

"See?" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and spun her in her air, "Doesn't that feel much better?" Kagome couldn't hide her grin any longer and joined him in his laughter. When he set her down, she turned, still in his arms and stared up at him. His face was so relaxed-the easy smile, amber shining bright with joy. She had never seen him like this. And it made her heart thud loudly in her chest.

With the admittance that she _wasn't_ a bad kisser, Kagome embraced the moment. Sliding her hands up Inuyasha's arms to his shoulders and then around his neck, she stepped closer to him, softly pushing herself against him.

His brain was telling him to stop, to stop _her_. But he was happy. Actually, genuinely happy. And she looked fucking beauitful standing in front of him, laughter still fresh on her face. And so when he felt her hands pull down at his neck, he couldn't help but dip his head down to meet her. This time it was slow. Their noses touched first, rubbing against each other, before her lips were pressed against his in a sweet caress. It was soft and sweet and felt like burning embers in his chest. He was content standing there, in the middle of an empty glen, kissing her for eternity. And by the blissful sigh that escaped her throat, he thought she agreed.

Kagome pulled back slightly so that their foreheads were still touching but her lips were free to speak, "I know there is something still bothering you." She could see that his eyes were still closed.

"I don't want to make it harder when it is time for you to leave." Inuyasha didn't know exactly _who_ it was going to be harder for now.

Kagome remained in his embrace but felt her stomach clench at his words. In the months she had been here, they had never discussed her plan to return to the mortal realm. She avoided the topic because she didn't _have_ a plan.

And now was not the time to create one. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Her words whispered across his mouth before he left lips again.

* * *

Inuyasha had not come to find her in the garden that afternoon so Kagome was following his aura out into the Meadows. Her steps were light as she swished her hands through the skirt of her short, blush colored dress. The sun warmed her exposed chest as the sleeves were off-the-shoulder. Inuyasha's favorite. She smiled at the look he was _sure_ to give her when she saw him.

The last few weeks here were even better than she could have imagined. Her routine was the same, only now her walks with Inuyasha were done hand in hand, with plenty of breaks to exchange kisses and gentle embraces. Just thinking about him warmed her skin. Before she can get lost in the memory of their walk from the day before, Kagome noticed pale pink flower petals on the path in front of her. Furrowing her brow, she followed the petals and the feeling of Inuyasha, both leading the same direction.

Turning one final corner, past a thicket of trees, a small meadow opened up in front of her. Surrounding the grassy patch in the middle were numerous bushes full of blooming, pale pink peonies. The beauty of all the flowers, with the sun shining through the trees, made Kagome's breath catch.

But it was the man in the middle of the meadow that made her stomach tighten. Lying there, propped on his elbow, was the god of the Underworld himself. He was stretched out on a soft wool blanket, a picnic basket behind him. Kagome knew her aura betrayed her by the smug look on Inuyasha's face. But she didn't care. She didn't want to hide how she felt.

"You created these?" She stepped towards the blanket, stormy blue eyes dancing with joy.

"How did I do?"

"They are wonderful." She kneeled before him, smiling down at his relaxed position. Her face was like the sun itself, warming him from the inside out. Sitting up farther, he waved his hand and a beautiful pink peony appeared between his fingers, holding it out for her to take. She took the flower and smelled it, smiling wider still. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Inuyasha's hand lingered before he pulled her to him, closing the gap between their lips.

Setting the flower down, Kagome's hands snaked up Inuyasha's chest to feel the firm muscles that lay beneath his black tunic. The feel of Inuyasha's fangs nibbling on her bottom lip, drew a broken moan from the back of Kagome's throat and encouraged her to push him back into a more reclined position so she could hover over him. Easily obliging, Inuyasha's claws gripped her waist, supporting her in their change of position. The heat radiating between the two was making Kagome glad she chose an above-the-knee length dress today instead of the more traditional options. It also made straddling Inuyasha's waist far less complicated.

Feeling her thin lace undergarments pressed against his abdomen stirred a gruntled growl from the god beneath her. Smirking at his reaction, Kagome grew emboldened. There was an unfamiliar coiling in her lower stomach that she wished to explore further. Going off of her instincts, Kagome moved Inuyasha's hand from her hip, farther up to graze just under her bust. Removing her own hand, her mind pleaded that he understood her sentiment. Not missing a beat, Inuyasha's thumb trailed the underside of her breast, waiting for consent.

Arching her back further into his hold, Inuyasha sat them up to give himself better leverage. Using his entire hand now, he palmed her breast, easily finding the hardened nub in the middle. At its appearance, Inuyasha could not resist rolling it between his thumb and forefinger over the thin fabric of her dress. Kagome broke their kiss and released the most beautiful gasp he had ever heard. As she threw her head back in delight she arched more into his touch.

This gave him the opportunity to trail his mouth down her perfect throat to the junction of her shoulder. Kagome's mind swirled at the different sensations of Inuyasha's fangs above her clavicle and his fingers teasing her nipple.

Her skin was on fire.

She needed _more_.

Again she praised the design of her dress as its off-the-shoulder sleeves were easily lowered to encourage Inuyasha's mouth further south. Feeling Kagome tug on her dress's corset, his lips continued their journey to the tops of her breasts, kissing, biting and soothing them with his tongue. One final tug of her dress and her breasts were exposed to the god before her. Quickly removing her arms from the sleeves, Kagome's hands buried themselves in his loose silver hair, scraping her nails on his scalp.

Inuyasha's already tight trousers dug into his groin as his body reacted to the sight of her. They were perfect, just like the rest of her, creamy and pert. Her rosy buds mirroring the color of the springtime bloom. Unapologetically, he took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened nipple. The noises falling from her lips stirred him on further. He could feel her dampened center even through his leather trousers and the smell of her arousal surrounded him. His hips involuntarily bucked up to meet her only drawing another ragged moan from the goddess straddling his lap.

The tension in Kagome's stomach had now turned into a full blown ache in her core. She needed relief and pushing down on Inuyasha's hardened length was only flaming the fire. But she could not stop.

" _Please."_ Kagome pleaded. She did not know _what_ she needed but she knew only Inuyasha could give it to her.

Sensing her aroused distress, Inuyasha moved his hand lower to her skirt covered leg. Reaching under the soft fabric, he was met with the smooth skin of her thigh. Leaning her back onto the blanket, Inuyasha was now the one in power over her. Kagome spread her legs wider to accommodate him and his inner demon swelled at the goddess's willingness to submit to him.

Inuyasha's lips found the junction at the base of her neck again and his fangs played with the thin skin there, indulging in the panting breaths coming from the woman below him.

As his hand creeped higher, he felt Kagome's nails dig into his scalp, silently pleading for him to _go_.

Reaching her undergarments was just another ridiculous barrier that stood between what she wanted and Inuyasha. And of course he found the need to torture her further. His clawed nails skimmed every inch of the fabric _except_ where she wanted him most. The anticipation blossomed goosebumps down each of her limbs and the moment seemed to drag on for an eternity.

But in an instant, his claws sliced through the delicate fabric and they dropped away from her body. What little breath Kagome did have, hitched in her throat, her hips opening up further in reaction.

When he finally connected with her center, it was like everything in her mind slid into place. In her three hundred years, she had never felt something so _right_. His thumb drew the smallest of circles around her bundle of nerves and stars shot behind her clenched eyes. Building and building. _Yes! Yes!_ Tremors ran through her legs as her back arched off the blanket uncontrollably. And when she thought the sensation could not get any more divine, her body snapped and euphoria spread through her veins like lava from Mount Olympus. The feeling was only intensified by Inuyasha biting down on the spot at the base of her neck. Fangs piercing her skin in an erotic sensation that curled her toes; Kagome could not restrain the throaty moan that passed by her lips.

Inuyasha continued his ministrations more delicately as her entire body slumped against the blanket in sated bliss. Kagome's mind was only faintly aware of him moving her dress back into place before she regained full consciousness of her surroundings.

The primary longing that she felt in her loins was presently quenched, but the knowledge of _more_ still pushed at the edges of her mind. She wanted to _touch_ him; to feel him move _in_ her. She had heard and read of physical relations between man and woman but never had she experienced them for herself. But being here, with him, she wanted nothing more.

Finally opening her eyes, steel blue clashed with warm amber. Inuyasha was still over her, watching her. His weight was being held off of her by his hands placed on both sides of her head. While holding his gaze, Kagome's hand traveled to the hardness she knew she would find mere inches above her legs. At her first exploratory touch, Inuyasha's eyes ran to the heavens and closed in barely controlled ecstasy.

While her right hand continued to stroke his covered length, Kagome's left reached for the tie knotting his trousers in place. Before she could pull it loose, a clawed hand stopped her attempt.

"You are heartbreakingly tempting but we cannot."

" _And why not?"_ Her voice was hoarse from its earlier exertion.

"You may be filled with passion at this moment but it will pass. _This_ is not something I wish for you." Inuyasha's voice was so serious it almost stopped Kagome's fire.

"What about what _I_ wish?"

"If I take you, I may not let you go." Heat covered her entire body at his words, his eyes, his face. What was he saying? Kagome's brain clouded and she found it hard to focus anymore.

Visions of a life spent in the Underworld flashed through her mind. Sango, Shippo, Miroku...and Inuyasha. She would be happy here. But then the human realm started to bleed in at the edges. An eternal winter, mortals unable to farm or grow crops. They wouldn't survive.

Inuyasha saw every thought she had cross over her face. And he knew.

"I- I should go."

He did not stop her. Even as she scrambled up and her first steps were stumbled, he did not reach out to her.

_I can't stay here forever. I have to go back. Even if Naraku is waiting for me. I can't stay here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault

The harvest had come and gone and the mortals were in a frenzy. There had never been a harvest with such a horrible yield. Nothing grew. And whatever did grow was utterly inedible. No one had enough stored previously to make it through the winter. Entire villages were starving. Sesshomaru's temples were inundated with mortals pleading with him to heal them, spare them, rescue them.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru did not mask his anger as he summoned the God of Harvest. If anyone was responsible for this madness it was him. With the help of Sesshomaru's powers, the god appeared in his throne room on Mount Olympus. Naraku was dressed simply in a natural tunic and dusty trousers, but it was the look of sadistic joy on his face that put Sesshomaru on edge.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku? Why have you forsaken your duties?" Power pulsed through the room, Sesshomaru flexing his authority.

Naraku, seemingly unaffected by the display, laughed darkly, "Months ago— _months_ ago—I told you you would regret your actions against me Sesshomaru. And I have made good on that promise. Seems as it just took a few thousand mortals for you to want to... _renegotiate_."

Sesshomaru had forgotten his _tift_ with the God of Harvest as soon as it was over. But now, as Naraku flaunted this over his head, Sesshomaru debated whether he should kill him where he stood. _No_. Then he would have to replace him and it would be a whole ordeal. And Rin would not be pleased. So the bastard's life would be spared. _For now._ But this issue with the mortals still needed to be rectified.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru gritted out the words.

"Bring the Goddess of Springtime back to me. Give me her hand and then all will be remedied."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "You will have my answer before the new moon." he mumbled and waved his hand. In an instant, Naraku was out of his sight and back in the mortal realm.

* * *

Kagome chose to bring her novel to a familiar field this morning to pass her time. The incident with Inuyasha happened four days ago. Her embarrassment had her avoiding him for the two days following but on the third, her resolve crumbled and she sought him out. They evaded all conversation regarding what happened between them but they quickly fell back into their usual report. But there was now an unspoken agreement between them, to keep a physical distance when together. Kagome's will power was not strong enough to hold back again.

Kagome was a few chapters into her book when she heard a bush rustle in front of her. The mortals didn't typically venture out this far into the Meadows and Inuyasha was back at the compound judging the new arrivals. He had mentioned there was a strange uptake in deaths recently and his work was taking a bit longer these days. The _last_ thing she expected to see was Sesshomaru, King of the Gods, walking through the thicket of bushes to stand in front of her. It had been centuries since she last saw him, which only furthered the thought that she was hallucinating. His tall figure was draped in the finest of fabrics-an ornate black doublet detailed with deep read and gold, aristocratic trousers and spotless leather boots. Almost concealing the two swords at his hip was an indigo cloak draped over his shoulders, signifying his nobility. His elegant face was chiseled into a serious stare in her direction, the violet markings only making him look more untouchable.

"Lord Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, the book dropping from her hand.

"Kagome," He nodded his head in greeting.

Kagome continued to blink her eyes at him. Her head felt thick as she tried to think through what was happening. "What are you- What…?" was all she could manage.

"I am here to escort you back to your rightful realm. To wed Naraku." His voice was steady but the words made her world spin. As she continued to stare at his dignified face, her vision swam. Black spots clouded her eyes and the empty meadow was suddenly far too loud for her ears. Her stomach clenched and she felt bile rising up to her throat. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. Was that the ground shaking, or her?

Sesshomaru was growing impatient. This young goddess was clearly having a difficult time but he wanted to make this trip as quickly as possible. Thankfully, his idiot of a half-brother would never know he was here with his aura shielded. Small favors.

"I will _never_ marry him." Her voice was deathly low. One crafted brow rose at the dark spike in her aura.

"It seems that Naraku has taken your absence out on the mortals. He is refusing to let the crops grow for the harvest. They are dying. Women and children. Would you sacrifice the lives of innocence for selfish endeavors?" His voice was even.

Was she being selfish? Was her purity _that_ important to her? What about her future? It was unfair for Sesshomaru to make her compromise those things. But the mortals were the ones suffering. If she could end that, she knew she would do everything in her power to do so.

"I do not wish for Inuyasha to know the truth. Tell him it is time for me to return to prepare for the spring. That's all I ask." Her voice did not sound like her own. Kagome could never tell Inuyasha about Naraku. The shame alone would crush her. This was better. It would have to be.

Sesshomaru nodded and then he was gone. This time Kagome couldn't keep the contents of her stomach down.

* * *

Kagome needed to calm herself. Inuyasha would be coming to meet her any moment and her aura would give her away instantly. But if she shielded herself he would _also_ know something was wrong. _Breathe…_ What was she going to do?

Before she could formulate a plan, she saw the handsome god exit through the double doors of his estate. A smirk quirked at his lips and everything Sesshomaru said flashed through her mind again. Her heart broke for what she had to do. Inuyasha had only taken a few steps before Sesshomaru suddenly appeared and blocked Kagome's sight of him. He stood a few feet in front of Kagome but was facing his brother, an obvious play of authority. The spike of Inuyasha's aura was instant-fury wrapped around her as if she was feeling the emotion herself.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" The growl that admitted from Inuyasha's mouth was terrifying and unlike anything she had ever heard before.

"Greetings to you as well little brother." Kagome couldn't help but think Sesshomaru added the _little_ just to agitate Inuyasha further.

"If you're finally ready to die then I would be happy to escort you to Tartarus you fucking prick." Although she couldn't see him, Kagome knew Inuyasha was now standing just on the other side of Sesshomaru.

"I'm here to inform you that playtime is over. Say your goodbyes." With his words, Sesshomaru side-stepped to reveal Kagome's figure.

"Wha-," Inuyasha looked from Sesshomaru to where he was previously standing. Clearly he had forgotten Kagome was there. But after registering his brother's words and the implication of Kagome… Inuyasha snarled and moved his body quicker than Kagome's eyes could track. He was suddenly in front of her, blocking her from Sesshomaru's attack that she knew was never coming.

"Kagome, it is time to attend to your duties. The mortals need you." She wanted to laugh at Sesshomaru's choice of words. The mortals didn't need a change of weather. They needed her to protect them against Naraku's vengeance.

"Listen, _fucker_ , you can't just come here and-" The heat of Inuyasha's voice died when Kagome's soft vibrato interrupted it.

"I will return in the morning." Kagome did her best to ignore the look of utter betrayal on Inuyasha's face as his head whipped towards her.

"The Meadows. Sunrise." And then Sesshomaru was gone. And Kagome was left with Inuyasha and a flurry of emotions. The pain in her stomach was back with a vengeance and she did her best to not let her hands shake. She was not surprised when Inuyasha shielded her but it hurt nonetheless.

"Inuyasha-" She stopped herself because she had no idea what to say. An apology was on the tip of her tongue but it felt dirty. His back was to her. Kagome didn't know if that was for the best or not. She didn't think she could handle seeing his face.

"I'm sure Sango and the others will want to wish you goodbye," And then he went just as Sesshomaru had. And Kagome was truly alone. More alone than she had ever felt in three hundred years. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she didn't have the strength to stop them from falling.

* * *

It wasn't easy saying goodbye to Sango, Shippo and Miroku. But they understood. She was never meant to stay here forever. Shippo was trying not to be discouraged with the news but Kagome could see the tears brimming his lower lash line. Kagome wanted to say she would come back to visit them but she didn't want to give false hope. She had no idea what awaited her back in the middle realm.

 _Death_ whispered through the back of her mind.

She just didn't know if it would be by Naraku's hand or her own.

One final bath, to lift her spirits. It was a small luxury she would miss. But if she started making lists of the things she would miss from this realm her night would be spent in tears instead of sleep. When she reached her armoire, Kagome ran her fingers over all the beautiful dresses she would never get a chance to wear. Her hand landed on a deep maroon garment she had worn months ago. It was the first time Inuyasha had complimented her. She would wear that one home tomorrow. " _Home."_ The term felt foreign on her lips.

Reaching for the drawer that kept her undergarments, Kagome shuffled her hand to the bottom for the pairs she had never touched. They were beautifully crafted and she always felt like they deserved a proper occasion to be worn. The matching camisole and briefs were made from exquisite silk and lined with the softest of lace. Pulling them onto her body, Kagome was astonished how perfectly they fit her. The camisole ended just above her navel and the shorts hugged her form like a second skin. Standing in front of her mirror, Kagome did not recognize her reflection. She felt beautiful and confident and seductive.

She could not help her mind recalling images of Inuyasha and how he kissed her…how he touched her… Closing her eyes, she gave into the memory, the pleasure she had never felt before, the aching need of wanting even _more_. As her body reacted to the images alone, Kagome's eyes snapped open. She knew what she wanted.

She draped a silk robe around her shoulders, tying it loosely in the front before she called out to him, "Inuyasha."In his home, he would hear her summons loud and clear. A moment later, a soft knock greeted her. Moving around her bed, she gave him permission to enter.

"You rang?" Inuyasha's smirk froze and his mouth went dry at the sight of her-soft tendrils falling in waves over the robe that was barely concealing her undress.

"Yes, I just-I just wanted to thank you. I have thoroughly enjoyed my time here and I do not wish to leave but-" Kagome toyed with the loose knot of her robe, unable to look up at the god until he interrupted her.

The smile he gave her was melancholy, "There is no need to thank me, I enjoyed our time together as well. But my brother is right, you are too important to be trapped here."

Growing courageous, Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha, "You know, as well as I, that I was never trapped, Inuyasha." The way she said his name gave his body a physical reaction. Coupled with the pure heat surrounding her aura, Inuyasha had to breathe deeply to control himself. Did she even know how she affected him? Kagome's steps never faltered as they continued closer to him.

"Will you miss me?" Kagome's voice was but a whisper, any mortal would have missed it.

"Everyday." The truthful words slipped past his lips with ease. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The candlelight danced over her hair, her eyes, her skin. He had never seen anything more captivating than this goddess in front of him.

"Show me just how much."

Her hushed words broke all restraints Inuyasha held on his inner demon. He enveloped her in an instant, one hand gripping the back of her neck to kiss her while the other lifted her by the rear. Kagome took full advantage and wrapped her legs around his midsection, craving for as much contact as she could get. An approving growl reverberated through Inuyasha's chest at her eagerness and Kagome felt heat flood through her. Passion clouded everything around them and Kagome did not realize she was laying on her duvet until she felt the delicious weight of Inuyasha on top of her. Yearning for more, Kagome used the heel of her foot to press Inuyasha further into her, resulting in his stiff groin meeting her heated core for a sensation she longed for. Gasping at the sensual touch, Inuyasha's mouth dipped lower down her neck to the exact place he had bitten her days ago. His demon swelled at the scent of himself still lingering on her healed skin and his member grew painfully hard. Kagome felt him twitch against her briefs and ground her hips against his.

Inuyasha was quickly losing control. He could feel his fangs elongating and he was sure the jagged, purple markings had already appeared on his cheek bones. When he felt Kagome's delicate hand reach under his tunic to connect with his blazing skin, Inuyasha pulled back.

"Kagome...we can't." His voice was ragged as he turned away in shame. Kagome was not alarmed by his changed features but instead lifted herself onto her hand in retaliation to his retreat.

" _Inuyasha."_ What power did she hold over him that his name alone was pushing him to a place he had never been? When she traced a soft touch over his marking, he turned back to her, knowing he would give her anything she desired. "I want you, darkness and all."

His body felt the resounding approval this inner demon had to her words, it was like he was vibrating and he knew there was no going back. Kissing Kagome again, Inuyasha slid the robe down her shoulders to be left forgotten beneath them. She responded by lifting the hem of his tunic over his head. With their kiss broken, Inuyasha lifted Kagome again to place her farther up the bed, resting her head on the pillows. With her dark tresses splayed out around her, the word 'goddess' did not seem to do her justice. She was light and life and heaven-sent. She was everything he didn't deserve.

As Inuyasha stared down at the perfect being beneath him, he was astonished by the bright light that sparked behind her eyes. Biting her lip, Kagome reached up and traced the lines of his abdomen with her nails, silently stirring him on.

He wanted her to feel _everything_.

His clawed hands gripped her ribs giving his thumbs access to her breast, rubbing sensual circles over her nipples, pleasing them into hardened tips. The camisole was thin but he needed it gone. Inuyasha dragged his index finger down the center of the undergarment slowly, sending goosebumps all across Kagome's stomach. The useless top was forgotten just as the robe had been and her chest was exposed to Inuyasha completely. He hovered above her, taking his time to admire her, his claws continuously drawing patterns down her torso.

Her arousal surrounded him. He needed to taste her.

His mouth drew in her left nipple and Kagome couldn't help but arch into him. With Inuyasha's extended fangs, the sensation was driving her wild. She could not stop the whimpered _"Oh."_ from moving past her lips. Inuyasha's mouth moved to the valley between her breasts and then slowly kissed down her sternum to her lean midriff-his fangs nipping the soft skin as he went.

When Inuyasha reached the top of the lace briefs, Kagome's scent was overpowering him. Inuyasha rubbed his nose across the fabric before his claws sliced each side of it. He threw the fabric away and sat back to stare at Kagome's perfectly naked form for the first time. The candlelight danced over her, washing her in a warm hue. She silently stared up at him-no fear, no shame. She was totally and utterly open to him.

Inuyasha moved his body farther down the bed and lowered his head to her newly exposed core. Amber eyes never leaving steel blue. Until he kissed the junction of her hip and thigh. Even that little teasing gesture sent Kagome's senses into overdrive and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Kissing down her hip, Inuyasha swelled when Kagome opened her legs wider to him, placing her opposite foot on the bed.

He kissed her inner thigh, lavishing the milky flesh. Before he could stop himself, his fang sunk into the muscle there. Kagome gasped and gripped the back of his head. She held him to his spot. Soothing the wound with his tongue, it was instantly healed, only leaving behind a faded crescent. Then he turned his head slightly, his nose rubbing against her bundle of nerves. Inuyasha's demon was wholly satisfied with her broken, _"Oh god."_

Wanting to hear more sounds of pleasure from her, Inuyasha moved his tongue in a long, wide stroke up her core to then focus on her sensitive pearl. His tongue swirled over it, drawing patterns and adding soft pressure. Kagome writhed under him. Her hands clutched the sheets to try and ground herself.

Kagome's body screamed in disapproval when Inuyasha removed his mouth. Her eyes shot down to him only to be met with Inuyasha's smug grin. Without a word, he brought the claws of his index and middle fingers to his mouth, bit them short and vanished the nails with a quick snap of his wrist. Kagome did not understand his actions until his fingers traced her silken folds, rendering her to putty. Slick with desire, his two digits easily slid inside her, curling in a way that sent lightning through her veins. And with the renewed pressure of his hot mouth, Kagome's body reacted instantly, keening loudly. Inuyasha's tongue and fingers moved in perfect rhythm and something deep in Kagome's stomach started to build. Higher and higher, she never wanted it to end. She reached her hands down, needing to touch him—tangling her fingers in his hair, massaging his ears. When she rubbed the fur-covered appendages, the god below her growled in his own pleasure, sending a new vibration through his mouth to her nerves. And then Inuyasha's fingers found a spot deep inside her, teasing it mercilessly, and it was like the entire universe opened up behind Kagome's eyes.

Her moans were coming breathless and broken as her legs tightened around Inuyasha, her entire body flexing. His fingers slowed as his other hand held her hip to the bed. The look of pure satiation washed over Kagome and he had never seen anything more seductive in his two thousand years. When she finally started to relax, Inuyasha removed his hands and sat back to admire the goddess. When Kagome's breathing righted, she opened her eyes and he knew she was not finished. Without a word, she sat up and expertly undid the tie of his trousers.

Having been so focused on Kagome's pleasure, he had forgotten about the painful throbbing in his length. But when her tantalizing hands pushed the fabric down his hips, his erect member was released in an audibly snap. Kagome had never seen a bare man before, besides anatomical drawings in texts, but this was _far_ different. Inuyasha's shaft twitched with each moment that she admired it. Unable to resist, Kagome wrapped her hand around the length, her thumb messaging the leaking droplets over the head. Groaned curses escaped Inuyasha's mouth as his head tipped towards the heavens. Kagome pumped her hand up and down sensually slowly until Inuyasha gripped her wrist. Looking up at the god, she was met with a dark look of desire, the markings making him look even more dangerous. But when he brought her hand to his lips, she was sure in knowing that he would never hurt her.

Knowing what was to come, Kagome laid back and awaited Inuyasha to continue. He followed her movement down. Placing his left hand over her shoulder for support while his right readied his member. Kagome lifted one of her legs to rest on his hip bone, opening herself up to him further. As he leaned down, Kagome grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. She felt his tip rub up and down her folds and she moaned into his mouth. When he stopped at her entrance, he paused. Leaning his forehead to hers, Inuyasha stared into pools of slate as he entered her for the first time.

Kagome couldn't stop her head rolling back at the sensation. It was unlike anything she could have imagined. She felt perfectly filled. _Whole._ Inuyasha stilled as he sheathed her completely, all of his senses overwhelmed. When her walls tightened around him, he pulled back just to slide into her depths again. Over and over, each stroke better than the last-Kagome keening and mewling beneath him-his head was spinning, his heart thundering. Kagome lifted her hips to his, meeting him thrust for thrust. The new angel sent him deeper into her and her incoherent moans grew in volume.

Her nails scraped down his back, driving his strokes harder. He knew she was close, the way her walls tightened irregularly and her legs vibrated around him. Wanting her to soar higher, Inuyasha reached his thumb between them to circle her swollen nub. The added pressure had Kagome crying out in ecstasy. Her core tightened around him and he could not hold his seed any longer. Sinking his fangs into the familiar spot at her neck, Inuyasha spilled into her, relishing in her internal muscles milking him dry.

Never losing contact, Inuyasha collapsed onto Kagome but easily rolled them over to switch their positions. The pair filled the room with heavy pants as they laid there equally satiated.

Kagome wanted to thank him, tell him how perfect it was, tell him she loved hi- _No_. Her brain was muddled with the afterglow of their intimacy. She wanted to say so much, but she didn't trust herself. Instead, she slipped off of him, still encircled in his arms and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Kagome arose just before dawn. Before she even opened her eyes, her memory was filled with Inuyasha and their intimate actions. Her body longed to repeat the act but her brain knew better. Her room was still dark, the candles having gone out hours ago, but Kagome was familiar enough with her surroundings to navigate. As she stood from her bed, the after effects from last night made her knees weak. Stretching her muscles silently, Kagome slid on the maroon dress and exited her room. If she stayed there any longer she risked Inuyasha waking up. And if that happened...she didn't know if she could go through with her departure.

Kagome had never been through the Meadows before the sun rose. It was peaceful, not unlike the mortal realm. The navy sky was just starting to lighten as Kagome took her last opportunity to remember this realm. The numerous pomegranate trees stopped her journey as she recalled an old memory.

" _One flora you seem to know how to grow is the Punica granatum."_

_Inuyasha laughed, "Trying to impress me with your Latin?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the taunt, but let him continue, "I've always liked the taste of them. I'm sure there is some symbolism there too, with how hard one has to work to get to the seeds."_

" _It's quite easy if you just have the right technique."_

Kagome reached up to a low hanging branch and plucked a ripe fruit from it. A souvenir to take back with her.

The sun was about to peak over the horizon and she could see Sesshomaru waiting for her in the distance. Slowing her steps, Kagome tried to ignore the burning in her throat. Her sorrow quickly shifted to rage at the position she found herself in. She could never marry Naraku. If Sesshomaru wanted the God of Harvest to fix this mess with the mortals then that responsibility fell on _him_. _He_ was the all mighty king after all. She had served the mortals faithfully her entire existence.

Sesshomaru watched the goddess approach and held out his hand silently for her to take. The quicker he was out of this realm the better. When she finally came close enough, the rays of sunlight illuminated the valley they stood in. It was then that Sesshomaru saw the mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder and registered the scent that overtook hers. Annoyance surrounded him as he knew exactly what transpired between the goddess in front of him and his insufferable half-brother. No matter. It changed nothing. He flexed his aura, silently alerting Kagome of that.

The surge of power Kagome felt around her was bone shaking. But it only proved her ferocity. Sesshomaru was sovereign. He didn't need her.

"Forgive me." And with those simple words to her king, Kagome ripped open the pomegranate and carelessly bit into the seeds. _Light was easy to love, but Inuyasha's darkness was beautiful._

Sesshomaru was fully aware of the rules of this realm. He knew what eating the food here meant. Even with all his power, he could not make her return to the middle realm now. Frustration broke through his stoic mask and he snarled at Kagome, "You _stupid_ girl, I will grant Naraku entrance to this realm in order to leave the mortals out of this lovers' quarrel."

Wiping the red juice from her chin, Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Do what you must."

Sesshomaru was gone in a blink of an eye. Kagome's brain took a moment to catch up and process exactly what had just happened. A smile broke out over her face. But after another moment it faltered and dread overtook her.

_I will grant Naraku entrance to this realm…_

Turning and running back the direction she had just come, Kagome sprinted back to Inuyasha. She had to tell him what had happened.

Kagome hadn't even made it half way back to the compound when, without warning, she was tackled to the ground. Her head fuzzed with delirium as her face was pushed into the earth. She tried to find her bearings until an all too familiar stench filled her nose, "I have waited _far_ too long for this my dear, now it's my turn to take what is rightfully mine." Naraku whispered into her ear from his place on her back, pinning her to the grass.

Fear soared through every inch of her being. Kagome struggled under him, not willing to go down without a fight. Getting one of her arms free, Kagome was able to swiftly elbow him in the nose. With that minor distraction, Naraku's grip loosened and she was able to break free of his hold and run.

"I must admit, I _do_ love the chase though."

Tears streaked down Kagome's face as she pushed her body to the limit. She weaved through the Meadow, creating trees in her wake, shooting vines and roots out, praying anything would stop his advances. But something about Naraku being in this realm only heightened his already dark powers. He was faster here. And much stronger. He easily caught up to Kagome again and yanked her back by her long, loose hair. She screamed out in pain but it was cut off by Naraku's forearm constricting around her throat. Although she was a goddess it was not impossible for another god to kill her. And with the strength he was exerting on her throat she felt like it would come soon.

But it was Naraku's other hand that made her yearn for death. With his left arm cutting off her air supply, his right hand was free to roam down her struggling body-the body that was claimed by Inuyasha only hours before. Naraku's spindly fingers squeezed her breasts painfully over her dress before roaming down her stomach. Kagome knew where Naraku's destination was and she just hoped she would be unconscious by the time his hand got there.

The idea of summoning Inuyasha drifted into her disoriented mind but she couldn't call out to him verbally. But...theoretically their minds should be connected now after their night together. There was only one way to find out before darkness claimed her.

' _Inuyasha!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind, her aura reaching out to his, _'Inuyasha! Help me!'_

The only explanation for Naraku releasing his death grip on Kagome was that he could sense Inuyasha transporting to their location in the Meadows. Because the moment just before Inuyasha appeared, Kagome fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air.

Just as quickly as Sesshomaru had disappeared back to Mount Olympus, Inuyasha was standing before a crumpled Kagome and seething Naraku. "Naraku? What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's voice was not as rage-filled as it had been with his brother, but the tone was not welcoming in the least.

"I've come to collect what is rightfully mine." Naraku removed his glare from Inuyasha to look down at Kagome who was slowly getting to her knees.

If Inuyasha noticed Kagome's disheveled appearance, he did not give it away, "Explain yourself Naraku." His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What? This bitch has been here for _months_ and she didn't tell you she is to be my wife?"

" _What?!"_ Inuyasha turned on Kagome, outrage clear on his features.

Naraku was back at Kagome's side, painfully clutching her upper arm and lifting her forcefully to her feet. Just the feeling of his hand on her bare skin sent Kagome's mind reeling. There was no way she could explain everything that had happened. She just needed Inuyasha to _understand_. And if she had successfully summoned him here...that meant they are connected!

Inuyasha's eyes uncontrollably unfocused and his mind was filled with a tense scene of Naraku assaulting Kagome. She was running barefoot in a wooded area, her simple blue dress ripped and rumpled. Inuyasha recognized the scene as exactly how Kagome looked the day she summoned him to the mortal realm. He was able to physically feel her fear and anxiety as she escaped the harvest god, gaining comfort in the idea of hiding in the Underworld. The scene disappeared and a more recent memory flashed forward. It was of his brother, in the Asphodel Meadows, talking with Kagome. Sesshomaru was telling her she must return to her realm because Naraku was killing the mortals. And he would only stop if she married him. Then to Kagome eating the pomegranate seeds. And Sesshomaru giving Naraku entrance to the Underworld. Last, it was a memory of only moments before Inuyasha arrived. How Naraku was touching Kagome while he choked the life force out of her. Then the images were gone and Inuyasha stood staring at a desperate Kagome and a wicked Naraku.

Fury burned through Inuyasha from what he saw and he felt himself changing. "You're right," Inuyasha said as he looked to Naraku, making the harvest god sneer in victory. "He does deserve to die a thousand deaths." Inuyasha finished, agreeing with Kagome's words from her first night in the Underworld. The jagged markings returned to Inuyasha's face and his claws and fangs elongated sharply. The one difference Kagome noticed was that, today, Inuyasha's amber eyes had bled into a fiery red hue. His entire aura shifted to something so dark that Kagome had a hard time concentrating.

Inuyasha moved so fast. In an instant, Kagome was separated from Naraku's hold and Inuyasha was holding him off the ground by his throat. Kagome had thought Naraku was stronger in this realm but she had never considered what Inuyasha would be capable of. She should not have been surprised. Next to Seshomaru, Inuyasha was the most powerful god in all the realms. Naraku stood no match.

Inuyasha's voice was gravely and dripping with pure malice, "I want to make you suffer before I banish you to Tartarus for eternity." Then Inuyasha thrusted his clawed hand through Naraku's chest. The God of Harvest screamed in agony. Inuyasha threw him to the ground, blood dripped down his forearm and claws, an evil smile revealing his fangs. Naraku jumped up, ignoring the wound to his chest. When the pair connected, Kagome was astonished by their speed. The two gods flashed all around her, moving faster than her eyes could track. Only a few moments passed before Naraku was flug to the ground again, his condition bleak. Inuyasha approached him, chuckling darkly. And the second Inuyasha reached down to grab Naraku again, the two teleported away.

Naraku's dark aura vanished and Kagome burst into tears. He was gone. He was really, truly gone. Staggering to her feet, Kagome rubbed the dirt from her face and straightened her dress as best she could. When Inuyasha's aura slammed into her, she knew he had returned. Looking up, he stood twenty feet from her, claws flexed and eyes on fire. But Kagome did not fear him.

Running towards him, Kagome accepted the relief that washed over her. Just as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms, she noticed his eyes return to their natural amber hue. His arms held her tight, caging her into his protective embrace. Kagome gripped him so tight, she never wanted to let go. But then Inuyasha pulled back. He wiped her tear-stained cheeks and examined her for any injuries. "Are you hurt?" His voice was frantic.

"No no, you stopped him before-" A broken sob cut her words and she buried her face into his chest again. Inuyasha held her close, his hands rubbing down her back, "He can never touch you ever again."

The two stood in their embrace for what felt like an eternity. Kagome's breathing eventually calmed and the tears dried from her eyes. Her heart was light as she let Inuyasha's scent encircle her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

"Hmm?" His voice felt like home.

"Why?"

Kagome kept her eyes closed, not wanting to end their moment this soon. There were so many things Inuyasha could have been referring to: why didn't she tell him the truth from the beginning? Why did she let Sesshomaru convince her to return?

"Why did you eat the seeds? You should not have done that."

Not expecting that, Kagome pulled back to stare up at Inuyasha, "Are you unhappy with my decision?"

"I- I just do not understand it." Shame clouded around him, he couldn't even look into her eyes.

Kagome puffed a breath in disbelief, "You are an enigma to me Inuyasha. Ever since you picked me up on your horse in the forest you had this air of confidence around you. Smug and powerful, righteous and commanding. But as I've spent these months with you I feel pain in your aura and see insecurity in your eyes. Just because you are the ruler of this world does not make you evil. Mortals make their choices on earth. You are just the judge sentencing them to exactly where they should be. You are a good man. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved. I ate the seeds because _I_ want to give those things to you."

Inuyasha traced the mark on her neck. He knew it would fade overtime without the seal but his demon had chosen her, accepted her. It wanted her as a mate. "So you are willing to-...to stay here...with me?" His eyes moved from Kagome's throat to her eyes, fearing what he might see.

Kagome laughed, "Yes, you idiot." and pulled him down to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the last chapter! I am a firm believer in this one Toni Morrison quote: "If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." I didn't get into writing fics because I wanted other people to read them (although the affirmation is nice), I just write what I would want to read. I've been reading Inuyasha fanfics for almost two decades now and this was my first attempt at writing one of my own. Big shout out to len-barboza on tumblr and her amazing art skills. If you haven't seen her Inuyasha Greek Mythology works yet, do yourself a favor and look them up. I discovered them after I had already started writing this and wow. Even though my characters don't match up with her art I was still very much inspired by them.

AN: Well guys, this is it… Shorter than the others but I always viewed this as the epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 6

"We need to come up with an accord to fix this little _problem_."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru."

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to notice Naraku's absence. He should have returned to the mortal realm days ago. The humans were still scrambling for food and Sesshomaru was growing impatient with their constant pleas in his temple. Not to mention the fact that his Goddess of Springtime was teather to the Underworld now.

It wasn't until Rin stepped in that he knew he couldn't put this annoyance off any longer. _I don't even want to know what you did. But don't come home until you fix it._

When he scanned the auras of all the spiritual beings he was aggravated when he found Naraku's tied to Tartarus. Clearly the God of Harvest had underestimated Inuyasha, especially after the inu-god had _marked_ the girl. That is what led Sesshonaru here: in the mortal realm, trying to negotiate with Kagome and his dim-witted brother.

Sesshomaru rolled his narrowed eyes at Inuyasha, his knuckles cracking in restrained irritation.

"As the _King of the Gods_ it should not be hard for you to find a replacement for Naraku. I will continue to fulfill my duties regarding springtime. And during all other months, I will be in the lower realm- _unbothered_. Oh and you will grant me the ability to transport of course, as to make my travel between realms easier. It is the _least_ you could do."

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's authoritative voice. "That sounds _more_ than fair to me brother." he sneered.

"Seems your bitch has already taken to giving orders. The least you could do is _seal_ your mark half-breed." Sesshomaru scoffed and Kagome suddenly felt a surge of power through her veins. Like a white-hot knife was piercing every inch of her skin.

Inuyasha, unaware of it, lunged at Sesshomaru but swiped at nothing but air as the other god had transported back to Mount Olympus. A growl reverberated through Inuyasha's chest, but when he turned back to Kagome he noticed her grinning wickedly. She jumped into his arms and in an instant they were back in his estate. Inuyasha was shocked at the use of her newest ability. Kagome only snickered at the stupefied look on Inuyasha's face. Then, maneuvering her leg behind Inuyasha's, she pushed him backwards. Still reeling from the unexpected transportation, Inuyasha easily lost his balance. But before his back hit the marble stone floor of his foyer, he felt the familiar spinning of transportation again. The feeling came to a quick halt as he landed on the soft plush duvet of Kagome's bed, with the goddess straddling his waist above him, laughing.

"Well I guess you won't be needing any practice then," Inuyasha joined in her chortles.

Still beaming with joy, Kagome asked, "Tell me what Sesshomaru meant."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha wondered, his hands making their way up Kagome's legs.

"Something about sealing your mark?" Kagome's voice was light, hoping to keep the conversation facile.

Clearly it didn't work as Inuyasha instantly froze beneath her. Kagome removed herself from her playful position because she knew this would be a far more serious topic than she hoped for.

Inuyasha sat up and took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, "My father was an Inu Titan. Making Sesshomaru and I a part of an elite lineage of canine gods. And because of that, our...nuptials...are a bit more _animalistic_ than other god's."

"What do you mean?" Kagome's brows knitted together.

Inuyasha answered her by reaching up and tracing his thumb over the fading pink mark his fangs had made on her flawless skin. Kagome moved her hand to meet his, a look of realization coloring her features.

"But it's not sealed yet! It's not-" Inuyasha rushed out.

"Complete." Kagome finished for him. Inuyasha grunted in affirmation, amber eyes still on his unfinished mark.

"This one will fade within the week. You won't have to-"

"So seal it then." Kagome blurted as if it were the simplest thing in the world, bearing her neck to him. The action alone had his fangs aching in his mouth, his demon howling at her submission.

Pushing his inner monster down, Inuyasha steeled his resolve, "I want you to take a few days... _away from me_. Clear your head. Contemplate your potential future and what you really want. I'll be here when you make your decision."

* * *

Not even twenty-four hours had gone by and Kagome had grown irritated with Inuyasha's mandated distancing. She had given him her purity, ate the pomegranate seeds _and_ defied the King of the Gods. How could she make this any clearer?

_You could tell him you love him…_

Yes, she hadn't explicitly _said_ the words to him but- but he hadn't said them either! Kagome crossed her arms with a scowl. She was a centuries old goddess and she felt like a child banished to her room. But...Kagome smiled wickedly, there may be one way to taunt the almighty ruler of the Underworld.

They hadn't taken the time to explore their mental connection since the incident with Naraku. It was apparently one of those taboo things Inuyasha was pretending didn't exist. Insufferable man.

Kagome closed her eyes and conjured up visions and fantasies of the two of them together-Inuyasha gripping the headboard of her bed; Kagome on his lap in the bath, covered in the suds; her bent over his desk screaming his name. Having the images sit at the forefront of her mind, she pushed them out, her aura easily finding Inuyasha's.

Not a minute went by before Inuyasha burst into her room, "You play dirty." he snarled before Kagome was slammed between the wall and his body. Inuyasha's nose was already pressed into her neck, "Are you sure this is what you want?" his resolve wavering.

"I am already yours, I want it irrefutable."

In response to Kagome's words, the jagged marks reappeared on Inuyasha's checks, his inner demon untethered. Inuyasha kissed her and heat seeped through her entire body. She did not even realize he had transported them to _his_ bedroom until his scent was surrounding her completely. They stood at the foot of his large, four poster bed, fighting for dominance. Without warning, Inuyasha's claws savagely ripped her dress, his mouth continuing to move feverishly over hers.

"I liked that one." she uttered between kisses.

"I'll fashion you another." He growled out and then moved his mouth down Kagome's jaw. She stripped him of his tunic and trousers. Now, both entirely bare, Inuyasha picked the goddess up only to press her solidly into his duvet. His fingers easily found her dripping core and he smirked darkly at her fervor. Coating his length in her juices, Inuyasha entered her slowly. Kagome mewled in pleasure when he filled her to the hilt.

Forcing her eyes open, understanding flowed between them. Without breaking eye contact, Kagome moved her tousled hair away from her neck to expose the familiar spot. She would never know what that simple gesture meant to him.

Accepting that as her final consent, Inuyasha inhaled through his nose trying to memorize this moment and imprint it in his mind. He dipped his head down, lightly kissing Kagome's lips, her jaw, down her throat and to the junction of her shoulder and neck. He took his time to lavish the area with his tongue and lips. But his fangs had grown and were pushing against his bottom lip. Kagome must have felt them scrape her skin because she tightened her grip on his bare shoulders, anticipating the impact.

When Inuyasha's fangs pierced her flesh, Kagome's inner muscles tightened around his length and a broken moan filled the air between them. Inuyasha held his position, savoring the taste of her and how she squeezed him. Pulling back, he did not miss the dissatisfied whimper from Kagome. To seal the mark, Inuyasha used his fang to knick his thumb. A droplet of blood pooled on it before he smeared it over Kagome's wound. She felt the surge of power immediately. This was nothing like the wave she felt when Sesshomaru granted her the ability to transport. Where Sesshomaru's was a quick sting, Inuyasha's was slow and warm, spreading through her limbs like delicious molasses. When it finished, Kagome felt like she was glowing. Her neck was tattooed with a sheer white crescent, the mark blending seamlessly with the rest of her skin.

"I love you."

"And I, you."


End file.
